Chatting with the OCs
by KiyoKu
Summary: I shall interview a random Author's OC and ask he/she random questions. I might ask the same questions.. Only one OC per Auhor got it? The El gang,The epic NPCs, my own OCs and myself will ask your OC random questions so that we can get to know them a little more!. Now have fun reading dem interviews! Elsword and Kiyomaru might ask perverted questions beware! Watch out for Megumi!
1. Suki

"I am the host and this is a story where I shall be interviewing Author's OCs along with my own OCs and the El gang. I will not interview all of your OCs. I shall only interview one OC per author." Kiyo said.

"Oh ok." Everyone said in unison.

"Today we will be interviewing one of Saki's OCs. Saki is also known as a pikachu lover~." The host said.

"I wonder which one it will be..." Elsword said.

"It's up to Saki to decide." Aisha said.

"Errrm I would say Suki cause, like, I think Kiza has had enough moments, plus I haven't started Suki's story yet." Saki said. Suki came in and sat in a chair.

"Heh heh. Welcome Suki." Kiyo said. Kiyomaru walked to her and shook her hand.

"Don't touch the guests." Kiyo threw a kunai at his head.

"All right! JEEZ!" Kiyomaru put a band aid on his head.

"Suki. What is your favorite skill and tell us why?" Kiyo asked.

"Um Saki has recently posted a few my skills, and by looking at them, my favorite skill would have to be um, Fusion Cut.~ Fusion Cut is where I mix many deadly poisons and fluids from my IV bags into my darling little butcher knife and relentlessly attacking enemies giving them different status effects.~ Why I like it? Cause, this skill is really good for causing trouble to enemies~." Suki said.

Kiyomaru started to sweatdrop. "I hope she doesn't use that on me..."

"Just don't piss her off and you'll be fine." Kiyo laughed. "All right next question."

"OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! I WANNA ASK A QUESTION!" Elsword said excitedly.

Kiyo sighed. "Meh fine."

"Are you a virgin?!" Elsword said jokingly. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I look like a ten year old, of course I would be a virgin you pervert!" She yelled while trying to stay calm.

"You went too far Elsword. Let's get him." Kiyo told everyone. Eve, Proto, Ara, Raven, Chung, Aisha, and Rena went to tie up Elsword to a chair with a rope.

"OH COME ON! I WAS JUST BEING CURIOUS!" Elsword complained.

"Just shut up..." Kiyo went to put duct tape over his mouth.

"hdhjdjghgdhhdhg" Elsword tried to speak.

"Anyways..."

"Oh I wanna ask something now." Aisha said.

"Fine." Kiyo sighed.

"Which team? Team Jacob or Team Edward?" Aisha giggled.

"Err, um, neither, not to be offensive but there are better love stories than Twilight, plus both males don't have the physics I'm looking for." Suki replied.

"All right then. Onto the next question."

"CAN I ASK NOW?!" Rena asked loudly.

"Go ahead." Kiyo sighed.

"What do you look for in a guy?" Rena giggled.

"Well what I look for? Maybe one that's somewhat romantic, but a complete idiot that just makes him cuter~ One that would accept me since I'm dead and a complete psycho, and wouldn't mind dating a 10 year old looking girl, one that would protect me, one that I can protect, not exactly perfect, not to faulty, but just right~. And good looks would be a bonus for me~."

Rena giggled. "That kinda sounds like Chung right~?" She stared at Chung.

"You can say somewhat like Chung, but not exactly, I mean he does fit my requirements, but I have a feeling he might freak out if any of my body parts fell off." Suki's arm fell off and Chung did a girly scream and fainted. Kiyo and Eve started laughing hard on the ground. Saki sighed and took out a sewing kit. "A lot of people get freaked out when my arm falls off, I mean, dolls can't stay together forever you know."

"True true." Kiyo said.

"Can I ask another one?" Rena asked.

"You don't get two questions. Everybody gets one!" Kiyo bonked her on the head.

"Owie!" Rena had a sad look on her face and shedded a tear.

"Could I ask one?" Kiyomaru asked.

"Sure~." Kiyo replied.

"What's your favorite food and why?"

"My favorite food? I really like sweets, but my favorite would have to be a caramel cake~." Suki replied.

"I suddenly feel hungry..." Kiyo's stomach grumbled. Eve gave him some Cheeze Itz. "Here you go~!" Eve smiled cheerfully while closing her eyes.

"Aw Eve thank you~!" Kiyo started to eat them.

"May I ask a question?" Eve asked him.

"Go ahead."

"What do you see yourself doing in 10 years?"

"I'd still probably look the same, I really like making clothes, especially lolita looking ones so I would stick to that~."

"All right I got a question for you. That ok Kiyo?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What is the thing you fear most?" Everyone's eyes went huge.

"Since I'm already dead I'm not really scared of dying, plus I'm not really scared of seeing my IV bags get broken, only I can break them, plus I'm the one people fear."

"I should have expected that." Kiyo snickered with a goofy smile on his face. Chung woke up.

"LEMME ASK NOW!" Chung demanded.

"Fine ya scaredy cat~." Kiyo teased.

"Out of all of us, who do you hate the most?"

"Hate is a strong word, more like dislike, and that would be out of you is Elsword, not fond of perverts, out of people in Elrios, it would be Valak."

"My turn again." Kiyomaru decided.

"HEY HOW COME KIYOMARU GETS TO ASK A 2nd QUESTION?!" Aisha complained.

"Because he's my character and I allowed it." Aisha started to pout. "All right then..."

"What's your favorite weapon?" Kiyomaru asked.

"I like all my weapons.~ My favorite would have to be the butcher knife, because i can make my kills last as long as I want~." Suki replied. Kiyo started to sweat.

"Scary..." Kiyo shivered.

"OH OH OH OH MAY I ASK A QUESTION?!" Megumi begged with a big smile on her face.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Everyone's eyes but Kiyo's grew large again.

"I am Kiyo's new original character. You can see some of my info on his profile." Kiyo had a goofy smile on his face.

"So...Do you think you can have a child?" Megumi giggled.

"Well I still have the organs of a normal human and I still work like one, so yes I can have a child~ Wait... what type of question is this?!" Megumi giggled once more. Kiyo stared at Megumi with a weird look on his face.

"What~?" Megumi had a goofy smile on her face.

"You're an odd person."

"AM NOT!"

"Yeah you are..."

"When are you gonna post more of my info?"

"When I think more of what to give you."

"WELL THINK HARDER!" Megumi demanded with a sad look on her face.

"Anyways...Does anyone else want to ask a question? Ara Haan?" Kiyo asked.

"Of course I'm last. No one cares about me..."

"THAT AIN'T TRUE!" Kiyo hugged Ara and she blushed. "Well go ahead~! Ask a question~."

"OK! Er...What's your favorite animal?" Ara asked.

"I like all animals~. Like this stuffed cat, it was dead when I found it so I turned it into a doll~." Suki threw the cat at Chung. "Look how adorable it is~."

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" Chung ran around the house screaming like a girl with the cat stuck to him. Everyone started to laugh at Chung.

"Now is that everyone who asked a question?" Kiyo said while still laughing.

"Dunno... " Everyone replied while still laughing too.

"I'll ask one then. What's your favorite drink?"

"Um maybe it would be strawberry milk cause it's really sweet~!"

"I ALSO LIKE THAT KIND OF MILK!" Kiyo laughed with a big smile.

"Lemme ask now." Proto demanded.

"When did you and Apple get here?"

"A minute ago when we heard you were doing interviews."

"Oh ok."

Proto giggled. "Have you kissed anyone yet Suki?"

"No not really I mean in "Kiza's Quota" I kissed Edan, but I don't think it counts..."

"Aw ok~." Proto replied.

"May I ask a question?" Apple asked Kiyo.

"Why does everyone have to ask that? JUST ASK HER QUESTIONS! YOU DON'T NEED PERMISSION FROM ME!" Kiyo yelled in anger.

"All right all right jeez." Apple turned towards Suki. "Do you hate being a doll?"

"Well it has its pros and cons like um, its kinda nice scaring people with the severed body parts, and feeling no pain is nice but my body parts fall off at any moment which gets annoying so it can go eit-." Her arm fell off again. "Darn it!"

"All right. Can anyone else think of a question?" Everyone but Chung shrugged.

"GET THIS MOTHER FUCKING CAT OFF OF ME!" Chung was still running around the house and trying to shake the cat off of him.

Kiyo sighed. "Will you help him Eve?"

"All right." She caught Chung by the back of the shirt and released the cat.

"I have one last question. What is your favorite season? Spring, Summer, Winter, or Fall?" Kiyo asked.

"I really dislike the sun, and the snow, but I really like the feel of the spring breezes so that'd have to be spring~." Suki replied cheerfully.

"I like the spring too~." A bomb suddenly went off. Kiyo looked out of the window and saw dead gophers. "Uh oh...Chi is not gonna like this. That's all the time we have for today everyone."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Everyone but Kiyo said in unison.

"Do you readers want your OC to be interviewed? Then review or PM me. TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE NEXT AUTHOR AND HIS/HER OC! Remember, you have to be an actual member of FanFiction." Kiyo said with a bow.

***Connection lost***


	2. Ender

"After going through so many choices...It was tough to choose the next author to bring his/her Original Character."

"You only had three Kiyo." Kiyomaru said with a blank look on his face.

"SHUT UP! Today we have Enderkiller's OC named Ender."

"HEY THERE!" Everyone welcomed Ender as she sat down in a chair.

"I'll begin with the first question. What is your favorite Pokemon?" Kiyo asked.

"Lurcario or Surperior."

"Uh uh uh~!" Kiyo waved a finger. "Only one~!"

"Lucario then." Ender replied.

Kiyo chuckled. "Lucario is my favorite pokemon too~! Now it's the El gang's turn to ask questions."

"Yay~!" They said.

"I'M FIRST!" Elsword demanded.

"NO WAY! YOU GOT TO BE FIRST LAST TIME!" Aisha complained with a sad look on her face.

Elsword sighed. "Fine. You guys can go first." Elsword looked pissed.

"I should go first because I had a FUCKING DEAD CAT ON ME!" Chung began to glow with a black aura.

Everyone started to sweat. "Eheheheheh yeah. How about we let Chung go first?"

Chung's scary black aura began to dissappear. "YES! Ok. What is your favorite movie?"

"Well I guess Keroro Gunso super movie 4." Ender replied.

"What kind of movie is that?" Kiyo asked while his eyes went huge.

"An awesome movie." She simply replied with a goofy smile.

"Ok...then. Next question please." Kiyo said 5 minutes later.

"ME ME ME ME ME ME!" Elsword said repeatedly.

"No you go last since you're a Baka." Elsword flipped a table.

"MEH!" He went to sit in a corner.

"What's your favorite skill and why?" Aisha asked.

"That's pretty hard... I guess teleportation cuz it's easier to spy on people and it just feels like you can do anything." Ender had a big smile on her face.

"Damn. Wish I could teleport." Kiyo sounded somewhat jealous.

"He he he~. The only thing bad about it is if I use it to much I could die." Ender stopped smiling. Kiyo's eyes became huge.

"Then nevermind... Next question!"

"What's it like being a bandit?" Rena asked.

"It's fun but kinda dangerous. Like if you make a wrong move you could end up in jail. But the stealing is fun and it's easy work if the towns police force sucks or something :3 Though my former leader was very cruel to me and the other bandits so I had to stay out of trouble with him or get punished..."

"That seems interesting..." Kiyo and Rena said in unison.

"Uhhh what's interesting?" Ender asked.

"Living the bandit life of course." Rena replied.

"Yeah it was fun." Ender smiled.

"Was?"

"Hehe well I still do it but I ran away from my old Bandit group."

"Oh ok.."

"What's the most expensive thing that you've ever stolen?" Raven asked.

"Wally's crown. It was worth 1,000,000 ED."

"YOU STOLE HIS CROWN?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Yes. I sold it on the Black market who knows where it is now." Ender had a goofy smile on her face.

"Wow..." Kiyo was stunned.

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone~?" Proto giggled.

"Uhhh... no." Ender blushed and looked away.

"I SAW YOUR BLUSH! YOU'RE A LIAR!"

"Fine I once fell in love with a guy called Otonashi but he died during a village raid." She sniffled.

"Aw..." Megumi and Proto frowned and hugged Ender. Ender smiled.

"You all right now?" Kiyo asked. Ender sniffled some more.

"Yeah..." Megumi kissed her cheek. Kiyo did a face palm.

"I forgot to mention that she's Bi sorta..." Ender had an upset look on her face and scooted away from Megumi.

"OOPSIES! I was trying to cheer you up." Megumi looked sad.

"Ehehehehe. Anyways. NEXT QUESTION!" Kiyo demanded.

"Have you ever had to kill someone when stealing stuff?" Apple asked.

"Yup! I'm not proud of it but it was either me or him."

"I'm so sorry for doing that." Megumi apologized to Ender.

"Uhh it's okay Megumi just don't do it again."

"Mmkay~!" She starred at Rena with a big smile on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR?!"

"I bet I know why heh heh~." Elsword guessed.

"ANYWAYS! Ara go!" Kiyo said.

"I'm last again." Ara complained.

"NUH UH! ELSWORD IS LAST REMEMBER?" Kiyo laughed.

"OH YEAH! THANKS KIYO!" Ara kissed his cheek. Kiyo started to blush badly.

Ara giggled. "What is your favorite color?"

"Black." Ender simply replied.

"Why's that?" Kiyo asked while still blushing.

"It helps me camouflage in the night better..."

"Ah~! Very interesting Now my OCs shall ask questions."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Elsword complained.

"Oh you're dead last." Kiyo laughed evilly. Elsword flipped him off with his middle finger. Kiyo started to twitch.

"Eve~!"

"I got it." She approached Elsword.

"WAIT NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Elsword looked scared half to death. Eve bitched slapped Elsword to a pulp.

"Ow..." Elsword looked badly beaten up.

"Do you prefer the good-looking guys or the kind-hearted guys?" Kiyomaru asked.

"Kind-hearted like Otonashi." Ender replied.

"Nice~! Ok your turn Megumi." Kiyo gestured to her.

"YAY~! Ok so um..." She giggled. "How many kids do you hope to have?"

"None I don't really want any."

"Aw...That's too bad."

"I got a question for ya."

"OH COME ON! I WANT TO ASK A QUESTION!" Elsword demanded angrily.

"QUIET WORM!" Kiyo yelled at him. Elsword started to sweat.

"What's your favorite thing to do besides stealing?" Kiyo asked.

"Hmmm I guess honing my skills or just taking a well deserved nap. There was a sound as someone knocked on the door.

"I wonder who that could be..." Kiyo opened the door and 2 new girls came in. It was Amelia and Lime.

"HEY KIYO!" They smiled widely.

"What are you two doing here?" He closed the door.

"Well we heard you were interviewing Original Characters and so we decided to come." They replied in unison.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! OUT!" Elsword demanded.

"DON'T BE RUDE!" Kiyo hit him on the head with a frying pan. Elsword fainted.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course you can Amelia." Kiyo laughed.

"Are you an outdoor person or an indoor person?"

"Outdoor kind of gal I guess."

"Why's that?"

"I have to get dirty to steal plus I can't stand still for like 10 minutes or more." Ender replied.

"That's kind of like me~!" Kiyo said excitedly while laughing.

"MY TURN! Do you like meat or vegetables better?" Lime asked.

"Meat is yummier." Ender smiled.

"I do enjoy meat too." Kiyo laughed. Elsword woke instantly.

"My turn now?"

Kiyo sighed. "Yes. Just don't ask anything perverted."

Elsword looked upset. Fine...If you were to have a single wish, what would it be?"

"To...to see my parents again." Elsword's eyes went huge.

"What happened to them?" Elsword looked sad. Ender started crying.

"They were murdered... "Kiyo's eyes went huge and he hugged Ender.

"Thanks Kiyo-dono..." Ender said.

"No problemo! I has a final question if you're up for it..."

"Sure!"

"Wow you sure got energetic fast...Ok then how much longer do you plan to steal stuff?"

"Till the day I die!" Ender yelled.

"Well that's...I have nothing to say for that. A random bomb goes off killing more gophers.

"Oh dear...Chi's gonna kill me. I really should move those bombs." More bombs exploded thus killing even more gophers.

"HOW DO THEY KEEP EXPLODING?!" Kiyo's eyes went huge. "Chi's gonna really kill me now." Kiyo looked upset.

"That's all the time we have today everyone~!" Megumi announced.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The audience said.

"TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE WHO IS PICKED! BYE BYE~!" Megumi waved goodbye to everyone.


	3. Kat

"I CHOOSE YOU KAT! Bring out your Original Character!" Kiyo demanded.

"This isn't pokemon." Raven looked upset.

"Aw really? BUT I LOVE POKEMON!" Kiyo smiled widely. Raven face palmed. "All right first question. What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Strangling and beating Elsword MWAHAHA!" Kat laughed. "Drawing and doing a long, stupid, boring dungeon."

"I feel sorry for Elsword." Kiyo snickered.

Elsword had tears going down his face. "KAT HATES ME!" Elsword had a sad face.

"I hate you cause you're a perv and those stupid auras of yours in pvp. I WILL NEVER PLAY YOU AGAIN!" Kiyo glared at him. Elsword hid in the emo corner. Kiyo took a deep breath. "All right. Next question."

"What weapon do you usually use?" Raven asked.

"A blade." She simply replied. Raven's eyes went huge.

"YEAH! BLADES FOR THE WIN!" He gave her a high five to Kat.

" ...High...five?" She used one finger for Raven's high five.

"Moving on then..." Kiyo said.

"What do you like to do in your past time as a half-kat?" Lime asked.

"PLAYING WITH MY YARN BALL or practice killing Elsword in sparring." Kiyo started to sweat.

"She really hates Elsword..." Kiyo said while sweating.

"Meh I don't mind him he just has to many swords."

"YOU DON'T MIND ME?!" Elsword asked.

"..No why?" She ruffled his red hair and had a goofy smile on her face.

"Because everyone hates me." He sniffled.

"Aww don't worry Elsword." She ruffled his hair again. "I like you." Elsword started to blush. Kat winked at him with a goofy smile on her face. "So what the next question?"

"KIYO CAN I ASK?!" Elsword said.

"All right~!" He replied.

"What's it like being a half-kat?"

"Awesome." She had the goofy smile again.

"Describe awesome?" Elsword had his mouth open.

"Epic." She laughed. "Well it's cool have a tail and a sharp sense of hearing."

"I see..."

"All right who's next?" Kiyo demanded.

"Do you think you're well-liked by the El gang?" Apple asked.

"Well saying I get flooded by questions and Aisha, Eve and Rena trying to make the boys nose bleed by trying to put me in weird clothes I would say yes." Aisha, Eve, and Rena snickered.

"...Moving on then." Kiyo said finally.

Proto whispered in Kat's ear. "Who do you want to kiss?"

Kat blushed. Well I was forced to kiss Raven but- I'm not telling you."

"AW~! PWEETY PWEASE?!" She had puppy dog-eyes.

Kat gulped. "I wouldn't mind any of the elboys." She blushed again. "HAPPY?!"

Proto giggled. "Thank you~! HEY EVERYONE KAT WANTS TO KISS..."

"WAIT NO PROTO!" She covered her mouth. "Aha...ha nothing to see folks."

"I have an idea of who she wants to kiss though~!"

"KIYO! OH YEAH?! PROVE IT!" He looked at Elsword. "Crap I SAID I DON'T mi- uh never mind." She looked away. Kiyo sensed that he might make Kat embarrassed.

"Uh actually I don't really know." Kiyo goofy smiled.

Kat started to twitch. "PROTO! Never tell anyone what I told you!"

"Or what~?" She giggled.

"I will um...crap." The pikachung walked in. "PERFECT TIMING PIKACHUNG I will ask my pikachung to use shooting star."

Everyone started to sweat badly. "Please don't use it." Everyone looked scared and whatnot.

"Don't worry~! You're secret's safe with me." She winked at Kat.

"AW COME ON! WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU?!" Elsword demanded.

"I'm not telling~!" Elsword glared at Proto.

"Okay then...Next question."

"Whew~." Kat started to relax and Proto giggled.

"Meh. I don't care who asks next." Kiyo said.

"Can you turn into an actual cat?" Kiyo asked.

"YESH I CAN!"

"Prove it!" Kat turned into a silver/white cat and laid on Aisha's lap and started purring.

Aisha couldn't believe what she was seeing. "KITTY! SO KAWAII~!" She screamed like a fan girl would. Kat didn't say anything and went to Raven cause he's more calm then Aisha and sat on his lap and started to purr.

"Nice kitty~!" He tries to pet her with his nasod arm but it tries to hit Kat. "NO! BAD ARM!" Kat suddenly turns back to normal and still sleeps on Raven's lap while still purring. "Uh..."

Kat wakes up and yawns. "Huh what happened?"

"Lucky..." Elsword said.

"WHA!? RAVEN!" She fell backward. "Crap sorry."

"Something tells me that she wants to kiss Raven~." Kiyomaru teased.

"WHAT?!"

"Why else did you lay on his lap in cat form?"

Kat started to blush. "B-B-BAKA!" She scratched Kiyomaru.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! IT HURTS!" He looked upset as he saw himself bleeding in various spots.

"It's because he's calm unlike Aisha." Kat pointed at Aisha.

"BUT YOU ARE SO CUTE~!"

"Yea and you scream like a fan girl and try and dress me up to make the boys nose bleed."

"Ehehehehehehe." Aisha closed her eyes and smiled.

"Next question please." Kiyo said.

"Which girl is the cutest here besides yourself?" Amelia asked.

"ME~!" Kat laughed. "Na I'm not cute but I think Eve is cute sorry Aisha and Rena. And Apple, she's cute." Kat closed her eyes and did a goofy smile.

"Aw...WHY THANK YOU KAT!" They both stuck their tongues out at Rena and Aisha. Rena and Aisha glared at Apple and Eve.

"NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!" Kiyo said.

"If you were to have kids. Would they also be half-cat?" Ara asked.

"Yes and no...WAIT WHO ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO HAVE KITTENS WITH?!" Ara looked at Elsword then back at me closing her eyes and did a goofy smile. "WHY IS EVERYONE EXPECTING ELSWORD?!"

"Dunno. You and Elsword seem friendly with each other." Everyone did a goofy smile.

"Mhmm." She simply replied.

"Is that everyone?" Kiyo asked.

"No me and Megumi haven't asked a question yet..." Chung said.

"AND ME!" Kiyomaru looked sad.

"All right...Megumi go!" Kiyo commanded.

"YAY~! Ok so um...Do you hate being half-cat sometimes?"

"Yes. And btw everyone but Elsword IT'S CALLED BEING NICE!" Everyone but Elsword and Proto started to sweat.

"Ok so um...What's your favorite anime?" Chung asked.

"Hmmm that's a tough one. I would have to say the ones I have watched so far there all to good...ish. Can I ruffle your hair Chung please?" Kat asked him.

"Uh why?" Chung's mouth was wide open.

"Meh I like ruffling boys hair." She simply replied.

"I guess. I don't really care."

"YAY! MY TURN! What do you look for in a guy?" Kiyomaru asked.

Kat ruffled Chungs's hair. "A mixture of Elsword, Raven and Chung so someone whos mature at the same time is a bit childish and funny also someone who's kind hearted."

"Wow. Cool answer. All right. Final question. What is the thing that you want the most?" Kiyo asked.

"To see everyone I love and care for."

"ALL RIGHT SWEET! The interview is over~!" Kiyo listened for the bomb. "Hey why didn't it go off?" He went outside to check it and shooed away the gophers. "Oh what's this doing out of place?" He poked it.

***KABOOM!* **Kiyo got blown high into the air and crashed hard on the ground resulting him bleeding him to death. Kat having saw the whole thing turned back into a cat and went to go sit in Elsword's lap.

"KIYO-KUN! NO!" Eve rushed outside to help him. Kiyomaru and Megumi turned to face the readers.

"Kiyo will be taken care of shortly. In the meantime...GOODBYE EVERYONE! STAY TUNED TO THE NEXT INTERVIEW!"

_** *Connection lost due to Kiyo having major injuries***_


	4. Angel

"Today's guest is...uh..CRAP I FORGOT! MEGUMI WHO IS IT?!" Kiyo asked sadly.

"It's Angel Kiyo." Megumi laughed.

"Ah that's right." He face palmed. "COME ANGEL AND GRAB A SEAT!" Angel walked in and sat in a chair.

"Thank you Kiyo-san." Kiyo closed his eyes and did a goofy smile.

"All right then...I'll ask first. What's unique about you that no one else has?"

"Hmm let say that you see Elsword well you could say that when I summon my sword they leave of trail of snow that could damage your insides." She stared at Elsword. "Wanna try my friend?"

"Oh all right...I don't believe you but give it a go." Angel summoned a dual sword and snow went inside of Elsword's nose. "Elsword I believe blood is coming out of your mouth." Elsword became very dizzy from loss of blood and fainted. "Poor thing well at least it didn't reach his heart, lungs or brain because he will die if it did." She stared at Kiyo. "Care to try Kiyo-san?"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He started to sweat with a sad look on his face.

"Your reaction make it more lively." She giggled.

Kiyo sorta glared at her. "Meh...NEXT QUESTION!"

"Do you hate or love reading books?" Aisha asked.

"I love to read when I have the spare time and if you must know what type of books I read are romance ah yes I remember I read a book about Aisha and Elsword together dating I find it cute to see you two together~." Angel replied.

Aisha blushes badly. "Thank god he's fainted."

"Aw isn't that cute maybe I should tell Elsword that you have a crush on him~."

"EEP!" She teleported out of the room.

Angel giggled. "Oh Aisha you can run but you can't hide. Ah yes Raven I believe I saw a story and when I was reading it you had 'it' with Eve in it so tell me what you think about that story that made you had 'it' with Eve. She stared at him. "Please answer before you end up like Elsword~."

"Since when does the guest start to ask questions?" Raven was quiet while his face turned red slightly.

"You may asked the question I just wanted to see Raven lovely red face." She snickered.

"Meh..." Kiyo replied.

"What's the scariest thing that you've ever done?" Chung asked.

"Jumping off a mountain, well it scary toward humans."

Chung's eyes became huge. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Dragons love the mountain because no one travel up to it and disturb them." She patted Chung's head. "And plus Chung I am half Dragon and half human so I can fly."

Chung's eyes grew bigger. "Prove it."

"Humans and their disbeliefs." Her wings come out of her back. "My dragon wings." Then her tail came out. "My dragon tail -ice forms a two horn on side head- and my dragon horns and if that not enough would you like me to fly and drop you off to a dragon to prove it?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Everyone's eyes grew huge except for Aisha, Elsword, and Angel's.

Angel smiled and showed a fang. "Be glad I don't eat humans or you all would have been eaten alive." She returned back to normal. "Oh and please don't anger me because last time, a thief stole my necklace and angered me. She pointed at a bell. "And what happened to him? Well let's just say he disappeared." She snickered. Chung and Raven sweated so bad that they wet themselves. Angel laughed. "I maybe half dragon but don't forget I am half human so I won't kill you." She starts using ice magic to freeze Elsword. "Wake up Elsword!"

Elsword woke. "Whaz hapening ere?"

Angel transformed into dragon form again. "I going to eat you." She showed her fangs.

Elsword eyes grew huge and he wet himself. "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-on't eat me. N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-ice drag-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-on." Elsword looked very scared.

Angel turned back to normal. "I as a half-dragon and half-human, I have middle form that combine human and dragon." She smiled. "Elsword you wet your self same with you Chung and Raven."

"IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT!" Chung, Raven, and Elsword said in unison.

"It not my fault actually because Chung the one who want to prove that I actually half Dragon am I correct Rena and Eve?" Angel asked.

"Hai." Rena and Eve said in unison.

Angel wavesd "Ladies please tell these gentlemen that it Chung fault that he wanted see my dragon form and after that we can get on to your question."

"STUPID CHUNG!" All the girls but Angel said in unison.

"That is true." Raven and Elsword said in unison." They turned towards Chung. "WHY DID YOU FUKING HAVE TO ASK HER TO PROVE IT?!" They start beating the crap out of Chung. Chung fainted from the beating.

Angel laughed. "Poor Chung."

"I think it's time for another question." Kiyo said.

"Is it hard living as a half-dragon?" Rena asked.

"Hmm sometimes because as for half dragons there not much of us out there anymore so it get lonely without speaking to the same half your kind." Angel replied.

"Aww. I feel sorry for you." Rena shed a fear tears.

"It okay at least I get to chat with elves, nasod and humans at least! But I don't know about these three you called men who wet them selves aren't men brave strong handsome human like this boy." She showed us a picture of him.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend~?" Rena and Ara spoke in unison.

"Hello Ara and that boy is my missing childhood friend he just like me but went missing after our friend Gale passed away from disease that destroy the inside and my brother died protecting him." She started tearing up. "This boy is Ace Scott my best friend and yes I loved him but he missing the only thing I have left is the bell that me, Gale, and Ace made promise to." Her tears streaming down.

"GIRLS! SHE NEEDS A GROUP HUG!" Rena ordered. All girls went to go hug Angel.

Kiyo and Kiyomaru sniffled. "Such a sad story." They both were sad.

Angel wiped her tears away. "Thank you everyone I happy to have people like you and Rena I happy that you're marry to Chung."

Rena blushed badly. "ANGEL!"

"Actually Kiyo-san was told Code-san that you're married to Chung or am I wrong? Code-san was so happy that you were married bad Kiyo-san you lied to Code-san."

"Wait what?" Kiyo had a confused look on his face. "NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!"

"What is your favorite skill and why?" Eve asked.

"My favourite skill is Blizzard Dance because when I do that move I disappear in thin snow and appear behind the person and what left of the person would be in pieces, bruises or cuts all around their body." She looked at us for a test subject. "I need test subject to show you it." She looked at the guys. "Boys do you wanna show the girls your manly side?" Elsword, Chung, and Raven shook their heads.

"Bunch of scaredy cats. I'll go for it." Kiyomaru did a goofy smile.

"Hm very well." She summoned her duals sword and snow went into Chung, Raven, and Elsword. "I wonder why my snow hate them." It disappeared into thin snow and reappeared behind Kiyomaru. "Kiyomaru your bleeding everywhere." She pointed at him.

"Meh...This is nothing compared to the pain of being betrayed by my own family. HOW COULD THEY THINK THAT I KILLED HIM?! I AM INNOCENT!" Tears started to come out of Kiyomaru.

Angel hugged him. "I know your pain my friend I know your pain." She stared at Raven, Elsword, and Chung. "You men must act like him he feel nothing but the pain from his family, now I know why the girls are hanging out with other guys it because you guys are afraid to get hurt."

"Thanks Angel." He sniffled.

"What do you look for in a guy?" Ara sniffled.

"The guy I look for is Ace Scott, he nice, kind and protective of me his hair just like reckless fist but it color black his eyes are cyan blue and his skin is light pale like mine and he the same as me but he look more human then I so the people around here bully me for having white hair and red eyes, I was almost killed if Ace hadn't showed up." She took her jacket off and lifted her white tank up to show the big scar on the back. "A boy tried to kill me for being a monster and he almost had if Ace hadn't ran in and punch the boy, I miss Ace." She put her tank top back down and put her jacket on.

"That must've hurt." Everyone but Aisha said in unison.

"Hmm in 10 years well if I were to found Ace I would tell him that I love him and pray that he would love me back and if he did love me then I wish to raise a life with him and the scar does hurt when I summon my wings but I just ignore it in the end. Aisha aren't you going to ask a question?"

Aisha poofed back in the room. "Fine. What's the weirdest thing you've eaten?"

"Um a human he threaten to kill the people I cared about so I ate him and that last I eating a human because they taste disgusting." Angel grabbed Elswords' head and push his lips against Aishas' "Eve and Raven your next~."

"..Is that all of the El gang's questions?" Kiyo asked. Aisha and Elsword mega blushed.

"How fun is it being a dragon er half-dragon I mean?" Lime asked.

"It very fun scaring people." Angel turned into a dragon. "Aisha you look like a yummy grape." She looked at Elsword."Elsword you look like a sweet cherry to eat but which to eat?" She opened her mouth.

"EEP!" Aisha screamed and teleported her and Elsword out of the room.

"Have you eaten a plant before?" Amelia asked.

Angel turned back to normal. "Hmm I believe I had." She grabbed Raven's head and pushed his head against Eves' lips "The plants I ate aren't great for Ice dragon but they're great for a nature dragon." She stared at Chung and Rena.

"MMM!" Raven and Eve mega blushed. "ANGEL!"

Kiyo snickered. "Oh look it's Edan and Valak." They came in. "Whazzup guys?"

"We heard you were doing interviews." They said in unison.

"Do you like the taste of blood~?" Edan asked.

"Human blood taste aright but the inside taste terrible but I sort of do like taste of blood sometimes but not a lot." Angel grabbed Chung's head and pushed it against Rena lips. "Elgang you'll thank me later."

Kiyo laughed. "She got the whole gang."

"Do you consider yourself to be a great fighter?" Valak asked.

"Hmm in each village I pass everyone tell me that I am Great Fighter but I don't believe I am a great fighter because I couldn't protect myself or my families." Angel grabbed a apple. "I just trying to get stronger so I could find my missing friend and protect people I love." She swallowed the apple whole. "Right now I can keep up my dragon form for 2 to 3 hours long now." She spitted out the core and seeds.

"I know you'll find your friend!" Kiyo said.

"What's your top speed in dragon form?" Apple asked.

"Hmm." She turned into a dragon again. "I never tried it but let's see." She disappeared and appeared 9 minutes later. "I got me sushi." She ate it.

"Amazing~!"

"My turn~! How many kids would you like to have?" Proto giggled.

"Just two kids would be fine a both boy and girl they can be younger older or twins and the girls named would be Snow and the boy name would be Zero and Proto if you ask this question does that mean your looking for guy to have as your own?"

"Uh..." Proto blushed "Maybe..."

"I knew it well if you post your profile on some website maybe some guys would take a liking to you." Angel snickered. She mumbled."Or maybe an old man might like a young woman like you. I wish you luck on love friend." She snickered again. Proto stayed quiet.

"Wow...Never seen Proto blush before." Kiyo goffy smiled. "Guess that's all the NPCs."

"Weren't Noah and Speka coming?" Megumi asked.

"No they are busy at the moment dealing with stuff. Guess my own OCs will ask now."

"FINALLY!" Both Kiyomaru and Megumi said in unison.

Kiyomaru snickered. "What would you do for a Klondike bar?"

"Hmm nothing why waste your time to get ice-cream bar when you can frighten that person?" She turned into her dragon form again. "Give me that bar before I eat you." Kiyomaru started to sweat and gave it to her. Angel turned back to normal. "Thank you." She ate the klondike bar. "You humans are fun to scare."

"And now Megumi's turn." Kiyoo said.

"Has someone ever stalked you before?" Megumi asked.

"Let's say about 3 or 2 were stalking me, the first was a sweet boy who loves legends wherever I go, he was there holding a camera pointing at me which sent shiver to my back but when he confessed his undying love to me I told him I was in love with another guy and walked off but I still feel shivers at back every time I pass that village. The 2nd one was guy around his 20's years he was nice and friendly but next thing I know he followed me into alleyway and tried to rape me but I escaped but when I come in that village I always feel that someone was watching me. The 3rd one was a boy he was a great fighter until I noticed he was trying to kill me so in the end I had to take him to somewhere far from his village and end him before he killed me.

"Wow..." Megumi was stunned.

"We have time for one last question. Guess that's me. Who do you consider to be your best friend?" Kiyo asked.

"Well you mean from my past or the one current right now?

"Currently."

"Hmm my best friend? Well there is none I alone without anyone close to me and I wish to stay that way because I be burden to them."

"That seems somewhat sad..." Kiyo looked unhappy.

Angel turned into a dragon again. "Hey Elsword come here I got present for you~! Yes it does so is that all of the questions?" She found Elsword and swallowed him. Kiyo's eyes grew huge. "Elsword was making out with Aisha while we were talking on air." She vomited him out. "And he needs to learn not to do that." She turned back to normal.

"AND SO WITH THE LAST QUESTION ASKED, IT'S OVER!" Kiyo said.

"Awwwww..." Everyonen but Kiyo and Angel said.

"I have chosen not to use a bomb this time because ehehehehe. I learned that it's dangerous so I'm using this." He pulled out an air horn and used it. It made a loud noise. "That concludes Angel's interview for today. UNTIL NEXT TIME!"

"Bye." Angel slapped Kiyo. "I have the bomb." She placed it on Kiyo's head. "If you move, it explodes."

"SHIT!" Kiyo's eyes grew huge.

"RUN EVERYONE IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE IN 10 SECONDS!" Angel flew away. Megumi hid in Angel's shadow. Aisha grabbed Elsword and teleported elsewhere. The bomb exploded and killed everyone that was still in the room.


	5. Ember

"And so our next guest is...er." Kiyo looked at Kiyomaru. "Who's our guest again?"

Kiyomaru facepalmed. "You idiot...It's Ember and she belongs to An0n Auth0r."

"OH YEAH!" Kiyo smiled widely. "WELCOME EMBER! Take a seat."

"Why thank you Kiyo." She sat down. "Let's get started!"

"Yep. Ok so you know the drill...Now." Kiyo coughed. "The first question. Who do you think is the better fighter? You or Blaze?"

"Oohhh that's a tough one... Really depends on the Job Paths that we chose but as a base... that would be me."

Kiyo snickered. "So you can kick Blaze's ass or what?"

"OY!" Blaze shouted.

"Well his base class doesn't have any Nasod enhancements while I have these." She brandished the two flip-out swords.

Blaze glared at Ember. "No fair. I THOUGHT I WAS A REGULAR HUMAN!"

"Well you'll always still kick butt little brother." She gave him a noogie.

"Aw~! Brother-Sister love~." Kiyo laughed.

"Though I do love him dearly and what happened those years ago..."

"Ah...Well then. Who's next?"

"ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!" Rena asked.

"All right jeez woman."

"YAY~!" She giggled. "Who was your first kiss~?!"

"Well no one really... We both were taken to the Nasod camp before I could really get involved with anyone really."

"That stinks." Rena frowned. "Well I'm sure you'll find love soon~!"

"I think I might." She took a quick glance at Chung then looked away.

"I saw that Ember~. Does somebody like Chung~?"

Ember lightly blushed. "Wah!? Who ever said that!?"

Rena giggled. "I saw you checking him out." Chung lightly blushed.

"You didn't see anything!" She blushed harder. Rena giggled again.

"Rena stop picking on the guest." Kiyo said.

"Aw ok..." Rena frowned.

"Thanks Kiyo..." Ember took another quick glance at Chung. Chung blushed again.

"How often do you train?" Elsword asked.

"I train when I can and when I feel like it. Sometimes I go down to the range with this." She pulled out a huge 30mm sniper rifle. "To let off some anger." Everyone gasped at the size of the gun.

"Jeez, that thing looks like a mini Destroyer." Chung commented.

"And it shoot like one too. Heck I think you're the only one here Chung, except for Blaze, that can fire this thing."

"Is that a challenge?" Elsword demanded to know.

"Your funeral." Ember said blankly. We watched Elsword as he tries to pick up the gun.

"God this is heavy." He fired it. "WAAAAHHH!" He went flying backwards into the wall and broke his arm.

"I tried to warn him." Kiyo, Megumi, and Kiyomaru snickered loudly.

"OW! MOTHER FUCKER! MY ARM!" He twitched in pain.

"You idiot." Kiyo said.

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever done?" Aisha asked.

Ember seemed to be deep in thought. "Hhmm... Would turning into a half Nasod against my will count? Or do I have to do it on my own?"

"It has to be on your own." Aisha replied.

"Hmm... maybe beating to death an enemy with his own arm." Ember goofy smiled.

Kiyo's eyes went wide. "Jeez..."

"He had it coming when he threatened Blaze."

"She's really protective with me..." Blaze said.

"Ok then...NEXT QUESTION GO!" Kiyo ordered.

"What's your favorite skill and why?" Raven asked.

"Hmm... It's between Metal Rain and Mortar Strike..."

"You have to pick one." Raven said.

"Fine, I pick Mortar Strike 'cause who doesn't love having High Explosice, or maybe even some incendiary shell aahhh fire, rain down on the enemy for either pulverize them, burn them, or blind them. Maybe I can even develop even more shells for the mortar teams to fire." She grinned.

"Cool..."

"I would hate to be the sucker that has to go up against that." Kiyo said.

"THERE YOU ARE! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" A random person showed up.

"Who the heck is that?" Chung asked.

Ember sighed. "I thought I finished him." She placed her hand on her ear piece. "Need fire on target. Fire code Heat, Heat, Fire."

"What was that?" Rena asked. Proto shrugged.

"Wait for it..." Two Heat Shells fell from the sky and landed on him followed up with an Incendiary Shell that burned the body away. "Well that takes care of him." Ember simply said. Everyone's eyes but Ember went huge.

Kiyo started to sweat. "N-n-n-next question please."

"What is your favorite pokemon?" Chung asked.

"Pikachu all the way~!" She pulled on Chung's "pikachu" ears.

"MY EARS!" Chung looked like he wanted to cry.

"What's your favorite food?" Eve asked.

"I like a lot of foods but there are some that are just... no." Ember said.

"Like what?" Apple asked.

"Brussels sprouts, egg plants, squash... stuff like that."

"Yuck! I hate those!" Kiyo said.

"Whos' the prettiest girl here besides yourself?" Ara asked.

"Oohhh that's a hard one... For me, it's a three way tie between Eve, Proto, and Apple. NASODS FOR EVER!" She went to Four way high five with Apple, Eve, and Proto. Rena, Aisha, Ara, and Megumi glared at the nasods.

Kiyo seemed to know that someone was about to die. "NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!" Kiyo looked upset.

"If you were to become an animal for a day, what would you be and why?" Apple asked.

"If it was a mythical animal, DRAGONS ALL THE WAY! If it was a regular animal... A white wolf." Ember smiled widely. "Wolves are cool."

"A wolf huh? A white wolf..." Rena looked at Chung then to Ember. "I think I know why you'd want to be a wolf~." Chung started to blush.

"What do you hate the most?" Proto asked.

"People that threaten my brother and my friends." She looked at Chung to see him looking at her. Chung looked away.

"What is your favorite color?" Amelia asked.

"Red because it's just a wonderful color."

"You like the color red? So..." Elsword said.

"Sorry. Not interested." Ember hugged Chung. Elsword turned white and blew away.

"Poor Elsword. Oh well."

"Do you have a catchphrase?" Lime asked.

"Mess with fire and you'll get hurt."

"How lovely~!" Lime said.

"Those real?" Edan poked Ember's chest.

"EDAN!" Kiyo yelled. Ember glared at Edan before super kicking him in the crotch and then she used her 30 mil like a golf club and hits out the window.

"FORE!" Ember yelled. Kiyo whispered in Kiyomaru's ear.

"Yeah I know. I won't ask anything perverted."

"Who is considered your rival?" Valak asked.

"Hmm... So far I haven't met anyone of equal strength but I think I might some day. But I think it might be my brother cause I don't think I could fight him to my fullest." Ember gave Blaze a noogie. "I just can't hurt this cute little guy~."

"Ember..." Blaze glared at her.

"Oh don't be like that little brother." Ember gave him a goofy smile.

"Meh." Blaze said. Kiyo snickered. All of a sudden Specka and Noah appeared in the living room.

"HEY! GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT THIS TIME!" Kiyo smiled.

"Yeah well...we had to kill something." Specka said.

"Like what?"

"A dragon." She plopped a dragon head on the floor. Everyone took a look at it.

"Dang..." Everyone said.

Specka laughed. "It wasn't hard to kill thanks to Noah here. She kept freezing the thing."

"Aren't we awesome~?!" Noah said excitedly.

"Yes yes we are. Now then. This the interview?" Specka asked.

"Yep." Kiyo said.

"Ok then. Have you ever done anything perverted in your life~?" She smirked.

Ember glared at Megumi. "I have but it wasn't my fault..."

Megumi winked at her. "You know you liked it~." Ember rolled her eyes. Megumi gave her a goofy smile and groped Ember.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" Ember yelled. Kiyo glared at Megumi and dragged her away. Ember held her arms across her chest. "Kiyo, why does she always do that to Rena and I?" She asked.

"She likes girls with big breasts. She is bi after all." Kiyo did a goofy smile.

"Well can you at least control her impulses to grope me?" Ember asked.

"No promises." Kiyo said. Ember glared at Kiyo and put her hand to her ear. "NO! NOT THE MORTAR STRIKES! I'LL CONTROL HER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Kiyo begged.

"Good." Ember simply said.

"Can I ask a question?" Blaze asked.

"You just did." Kiyo goofy smiled and put Megumi on a leash.

"AW SERIOUSLY?!" Megumi complained.

"Yes" Kiyo glared at her. Blaze slapped Kiyo into a face plant.

"Anways, would you say if you were in a bed with Chung?" Blaze asked.

"WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT?! Plus why would a little ask that?" Kiyo said.

"Because he is curious if Chung becomes his brother-in-law~." Kiyomaru winked at both Chung and Ember. Ember hit Kiyomaru in the head causing him to face plant as well.

"As for I might say..."I will make you feel like a King~." Ember looked at Chung. Chung blushed.

"I sense a couple~! SO KAWAII~!" Rena yelled.

"Do you know who your brother loves?"

Blaze blushed. "What?" Ember looked up for a second before eyeing him and Eve.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ember pushed Blaze into Eve and they kiss.

"Well, there's your answer." Ember said. Kiyo took their picture with a camera.

"Wait I thought Eve likes Kiyo." Kiyomaru said.

"You so slow. I have Sera remember~?" Kiyo told him.

"I never knew that..."

"Well now you do." Kiyo goofy smiled. "I wonder what she's doing right now..." Ember shrugged. "Eh. I'm not gonna worry about it too much. Unfortunately that's all the epic NPCs for now since the other guys are currently unavailable. NOW FOR THE OC QUESTIONS!"

"Do you wish for world peace someday?" Kiyomaru asked.

"It will be nice to get some peace and quiet, get a break from all the combat and settle down."

"Settle down? I think I know who she's going to settle down with~." Rena said excitedly.

"Yeah she'll marry Chung~. I'll send out the wedding invitations." Kiyomaru said.

"I think I know someone else that will settle down with someone in a time of peace~." Rena said.

"Who would that be?" Kiyo asked.

"Blaze and Eve~~~." Eve and Blaze blushed.

"Do you like Blaze Evey~?" Kiyo asked. Eve stayed silent while blushing still. "Well that's obviously a yes." Kiyo goofy smiled.

"Come on Evey, let's go somewhere else." Eve nodded and left with Blaze to another room.

"I bet they are going to "settle down" already. You'd better watch your brother Ember." Kiyomaru goofy smiled too.

"He can do what he wants." Ember said.

"So you trust him then?" Kiyo asked.

"I trust that he won't do anything too irrational...besides, Eve's a Nasod." Ember winked at Kiyo.

Kiyo stayed quiet for a minute. "What's that supposed to...nevermind. MEGUMI GO!"

"Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?" Megumi asked.

"Heh heh. Yuri~." Kiyomaru said.

Ember slapped Kiyomaru. "Perv... but no, I've never wanted to kiss a girl."

"Are you sure?" Kiyo looked at Ember.

"I'm positive."

"I've got my eye on you." Kiyo kept staring at her.

"I guess that's all the questions for today~. Tune in next time for the sixth interview."

"Laterz." Ember left. Megumi groped Rena.

"Haa~. MEGUMI!" Badly blushes. Kiyo dragged her away again.

"Sorry about that Rena. She really likes girls with big breasts." Kiyo scratched the back of his head. Rena glared at Kiyo and kicked him high into the air.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING MEGUMI BI YOU IDIOT!" Rena yelled.

"I'm blasting off again..." Kiyo disappeared into the sky.

* * *

**Kiyo: I had to write it this way because it was breaking the rules. Hope you guys like this interview. ^w^**


	6. Yumi

**Kiyo: This time it's Yumi-San Angel's OC named YUMI! Enjoy~. Oh by the way, if you wanted to know the classes of each OC they are base. Look at the people's profiles to see what their appearances look like :3  
**

* * *

"This time our guest is er...who are you now?" Kiyo looked sad all of a sudden as he tries to remember her name. "Well please take a seat miss." Kiyo goofy smiled.

"Ok I'm sitting." Yumi glared at him.

"OH YEAH! You're Yumi." Kiyo awkwardly laughed. "My bad." Kiyo started to sweat too. "Please don't kill me." Kiyo looked scared.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Rena asked while giggling.

"I have, but I'm not gonna tell who." Yumi had a mischievous face. Rena poked Yumi.

"Who ish it~?"

"Maybe Raven, or Elsword, or Kiyomaru, or Night..." Yumi glared at Rena. "Never gonna tell!"

Rena pouted. "Fine~."

"What's your favorite weapon?" Elsword asked.

"I've gotta say it's my grenade launcher because it gives me a lot of damage in a short time." Yumi smiled.

"I like her already." Elsword laughed.

"What do you see yourself doing in 10 years?" Aisha asked.

"Meh, I think I'll take over my kingdom or maybe just keep on traveling with the gang. I love you guys!" Yumi shed a tear.

"We love you too." Everyone said in unison and gave her a group hug.

"Oh you guys!" Yumi smiled. Other OCs join in on the group hug.

"All right everyone. Back to the questions." Kiyo goofy smiled and everyone scattered. "What's the craziest thing that you've ever done?"

"One time I was really annoyed with Raven and I tried to run over him with a tractor!" Yumi smiled widely. Raven cowered.

"I feel sorry for Raven." Kiyo said. Raven started to cry.

"If you could be anyone else, who would you be?" Eve asked.

Yumi glared at her. "I would be you Eve!"Eve shed a tear and smiled. She then hugged Yumi.

"I love you."

"...Ok then." Kiyo said at last.

"What makes you stand out from the others?" Chung asked.

"Um, I'm kind of bipolar. Some people think I'm cheerful, others think I'm a sadist! But that's not true!"

"Um, yeah it is." Elsword said. Elsword screamed before Yumi killed had killed him. Kiyo's eyes were wide.

"Would you consider yourself well liked by others?" Ara asked ignoring Elsword's death.

"Meh, well no one ever said they hated or disliked me before except Banthus. But that's only because I had just shot him in the face." Yumi laughed.

"I think that's all the el gang. Now onto the NPCs." Kiyo said.

"Where's your favorite place in Elrios and why?" Lime asked.

"I like Hamel because everyone's so nice and Chung allows us all the royal life i'm used to. Though I'm perfectly fine with toughing it out in the country!" Yumi said.

"What's your favorite plant?" Amelia asked.

"It would have to be a cherry blossom tree, because it's so beautiful and symbolic." Yumi responded.

"That's a pretty one."

"Do you enjoy killing?" Edan asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes very much! I mean... No not at all!"

"Do you consider yourself a good fighter?" Valak asked.

"I guess, I mean anyone who joins the elgang has to be somewhat good. I think I get a lot stronger in my job advancements though." Yumi said.

"That's nice." Valak said.

"NEXT NPC PLEASE!" Kiyo yelled.

"Who was your first kiss~?" Proto giggled.

"I haven't had one yet, but i'm waiting for the right guy. Or possibly girl. meheheheh" Yumi responded.

"What's your favorite sport?" Apple asked.

"Dodgeball!" Yumi chucked one at her sister and smiled widely.

"Wow..."

"What's your greatest strength and weakness? Please tell us why you chose them." Specka asked.

"My greatest strengths are my friends, because they give me strength. My greatest weakness is nightmares because they seem so real..." Yumi shed a tear.

"Wait you scared of nightmares? Really?" Chung asked.

"Yep, I can barely remember dreams, but I remember every detail of nightmares!" Yumi shed another tear.

"Poor Yumi..." Kiyo said quietly. Kiyomaru hugged Yumi.

"Thanks." Yumi goofy smiled.

"So um...What's your idea of a perfect date?" Kiyomaru asked.

Yumi looked at him weird. "I have no idea... Sorry." Yumi slightly laughed.

"YOU GOTTA TRY!" Kiyomaru looked sad.

"Well, ok." Yumi frowned. "When I do go on dates, I don't usually like it with just two peoplez, it's so awkward! I usually want to have at least three friends with me, and we can eat at some reteraunt then watch a not a romance one, something like G. I. Joe!" Yumi laughed a little.

"You aren't very romantic are you?" Kiyomaru asked.

"Nope, not at all." Yumi laughed.

"So if you were to get married, where would it be?" Megumi asked.

"Well, in my home country." Yumi goofy smiled.

"Where's that?"

"In heaven, where angels live."

Megumi's eyes grew to the size of plates. "Wow...It must be pretty there."

"Yay~. Interview all done." Kiyo had a mischievous face. "You may go kill Raven now."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Raven's eyes grew large.

"Yayz!" Yumi summoned a chainsaw blaster.

"AHHHHHH!" Raven yelled and ran out of the house. Yumi smiled as she chased Raven the lolicon out of the house and into the street with the chainsaw blaster in her hands.

"He shall be missed... GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!" Kiyo yelled.

* * *

**Kiyo: Would you like to have your OC next? Review saying you want to or PM me personally.**


	7. Night

**Kiyo: Today's victim is Night which belongs to Nightail. Let's see what happens. :3**

* * *

"Welcome to hell Night. Nah just kidding. It's nice to have you here today." Kiyo did his famous goofy smile. "So anyways...here's the first question."

"Get laid yet?" The perverted Elsword asked.

Kiyo twitched. "ELSWORD!"

"I just wanted to know~." He grinned.

"Haha no. Never got laid. I don't even know what your talking about." Night faintly blushed. Elsword snickered loudly.

"Oh brother..." Kiyo sighed "My apologies Night..."

"Actually I have something better in mind." He unsheathed his Katana.

"W-wait a minute." Elsword backed up a few feet. "Can we talk about this? He was shaking in fear.

"Trapping Chain!" Night traped Elsword with magic chains.

"I guess not. KIYO HELP!"

"Maybe later." Kiyo took out a book called "The Makeout series" and read a chapter. "Did Jiraiya really write this? Dang.."

"H-HENTAI!" Aisha yelled out.

"Oh shush. I saw you reading a bunch of yaois~." Kiyo teased. Aisha's face turned red. Kiyo laughed loudly.

"Have you ever done anything perverted?" Eve asked.

"Why are you asking that?" Kiyo asked Eve.

"Because I can." She smirked.

"No. I think its wrong and bad mannered." Night answered.

"Good answer." She grinned. "I was gonna slap you if you had."

"If you Slap me. I would think of that as a threat and attacked you. Even if you're a girl and the queen of nasods."

Eve looked at him weird. "How harsh."

"Eheheheh...Let's move on." Kiyo slightly laughed.

"What's your favorite 2nd class change?"

"My favorite class change would be Halbringer. Because I can dual wield a sword and a spear and be a quick fighter as well."

"Interesting..."

"Can someone help me out? Please?" Elsword shed a tear. Night cast his trapping chains away.

"YAY! Sorry Night..."

"Next time Elsword...You won't be so lucky."

"I'll r-remember that..."

Kiyo snickered. "So who's next?"

"Me me me! So um...what's your type of girl~?" Aisha asked.

"Well...I'm not so sure. I guess I would have to fall in love, to know for sure."

"Aw..." She sniffled. Rena started giggling and whispered to Kiyo.

"You sure? He might do something bad..."

"C'MON KIYO! PWEASE~?!"

"Fine. I will hate you for this later." He walked to the spot behind Night. Rena is giggling while she's standing behind Aisha and pushes her towards Night. Kiyo pushes Night towards Aisha and they both kiss each other.

Dark aura surrounds Night and he unsheathes his katana. "You guys really want to die. Huh?!"

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU THIS MIGHT HAPPEN!" Kiyo yelled at Rena.

Rena looked sad. "SORRY!" Kiyo and Rena run away to flee from Night.

"Oh no you don't. Trapping Chains!" He summons his chains again and catches Kiyo and Rena.

"At least hurt Rena more. She came up with it." Kiyo pleaded.

"YOU JERK!

"Prepare to face divine punis... " His stomach growled. "I too hungry to punish you guys." He sheathed his katana. "Let's just finish the interview."

"Cool." Kiyo said calmly.

"What's it like being half-fox?" Chung asked.

"Well aside from having a ear and a fluffy tail." His ears and tail popped up. "My other senses are much stronger than a regular human. I can hear things that are quieter well and have a more positive attitude. Well almost positive..." He glared at Elsword, Kiyo, and Rena.

"Kewl~." Chung goofy smiled.

"So how did you come to be a half-fox?"

"I was born a half-fox. My mother was a human and my father was a fox-person."

Ara's eyes grew to the size of plates. "Ok then..."

"So um pardon me for asking but was that your first kiss with Aisha?" Rena asked.

"Not really...Why?" Night asked.

"Just curious." She grinned.

"Tell me, what you're hiding." He unsheathed his katana again while he's about to cast trapping chains.

"I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING! I PROMISE!" Rena started to sweat.

Night sighed. "Is that everyone?"

"Oh no. Not by a long shot." Kiyo grinned.

"You forgot about us Epic NPCs." Proto cried a little. "Anyways...What's your favorite food?"

"It's seafood." Night answered.

"Mine too~!"

"You're just saying that cause you like him~." Apple teased.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Proto faintly blushed.

"C'MON! I know you do~."

"LIES!"

"YOU'RE THE LIAR!"

Can you just ask please?"

"Fine. What do you see yourself doing in 10 years?" Apple asked.

"Either a swordsman mercenary or maybe settling down into a family."

"Oh how nice." She smiled.

"Is there anyone that's considered your rival?" Lime asked.

"Um well. I consider Blaze and Nyte as great rivals but also friends as well."

"If you were to be a girl somehow. What would your name be then?" Amelia asked.

"I guess if I were a girl. My name would probably be Luna."

"Ah~."

"What's your longest match ever?" Valak asked.

Night: I lost tracks of my battles. So I can't remember."

Valak laughed. "That happens to me often. We should spar sometime you and me." Valak goofy smiled.

"I look forward to it. Sometime later." Night smiled.

"Have you ever lost to somebody?" Edan asked.

"Well I have lost to my master. Even after I completed my training, he taught me everything there is to sword wielding and basic trap magic."

"You must be a very powerful foe. I can sense it."

"So who's left?"

"Um...the two mages and my OCs." Kiyo goofy smiled. Lowe and Penensio can't make it today as they are on a mission together."

"Got a crush on someone~?" Specka asked.

"Not gonna tell." Night slightly frowned.

"So you do ok then." Specka winked at him while giving him a goofy smile.

"What's your favorite element?

"Wind because it represents freedom and a calm element as well.

"Nice answer." She smiled.

"What's the biggest thing you've ever killed?" Kiyomaru asked.

"Hmm maybe a giant demon or a dragon."

Kiyomaru's eyes grew to the size of giant plates. "What for?"

"Sometimes these things start attacking a town or I'm hired to kill one from wrecking havoc. So I simply just did what I had to do. Though I hate killing, unless needed to."

"Damn... He was speechless.

"So um..Do you have any siblings?" Megumi asked.

"I have two brothers."

"Where are they now?"

"One of them is an Assassin on a mission right now. The other one is a musician traveling around Elrios."

"I see. Well they sound interesting." Megumi smiled.

"Last question. Do you have any weaknesses?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm easily weak against Dark El. Like Chung. Due to me being exposed to it, when I was still an infant. I try my best when fighting opponents who have Dark El to avoid their attacks."

"Ah. Never would've expected that. Me and Rena are sorry." Kiyo frowned.

"Its fine, I'm used to having to face conflicts that involved Dark El in it. Though its a little tough, I sort of grew a bit of an immunity towards it.

"Cool! And that concludes your interview." He looked outside. "Oh look a groundhog~." He spotted. The groundhog blew up.

"Oh wait there was a mine there. Anon won't like this. SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Kiyo fled the scene.

"KIYO!" Anon chased Kiyo with his muffin blasters.

* * *

**Kiyo: And that was Night everyone. GOOD NIGHT!**

**Anon: KIYO! *summons Groundhog Army***

**Kiyo: Yeah I better run. *flees***

**Anon: *chases with the groundhog army***


	8. Mari

"It's Mari's turn." Kiyo grinned.

"Yay~." Mari said happily.

"You can sit anywhere you want Mari and we shall begin." Kiyo goofy smiled. Mari sat on her case.

"Mari's ready! First question, please!"

"Do you love someone?" Raven asked.

"Yep~ Mari loves Nyte!"

"D'awww~~.." Raven went.

"Well, actually it depends on Mari's class. Puppet Master loves Nyte, and Illusion Joker is best friends with him, but Steel Catcher wants to kill Nyte." Raven's eyes grew to the size of basketballs.

Mari just giggled. "Steel Catcher's not very nice... She wants to kill a lot of people... Don't worry though, Mari's a Puppet Master right now~."

"I see..."

"So um...How long have you known Nyte?" Aisha asked.

"Hm... Mari and Nyte met about... Three years ago."

"Are you two close?"

Mari nodded. "Mmhm! Mari and Nyte are very close! They even share a bed!"

Aisha smirked. "Interesting."

"Any hobbies you have?" Kiyo asked.

"Mari likes to do puppet shows and theater. Oh, and she likes to spend time with Nyte!"

"Are you two going out?" Rena asked.

Mari tilted her head. "Out where?"

"Dating~." Rena winked at her.

"Are Mari and Nyte... dating? Mari's not sure what that means..."

"Are you playing stupid?" Mari puffed up her cheeks.

"Mari's not stupid! She just doesn't know a lot! She spent her first fourteen years as a living weapon, so she only recently started learning!"

"Hmm...doing stuff together."

"What kind of stuff?" Mari asked.

"Going to restaurants to eat dinner, going to the amusement parks, and um taking walks together?" Rena answered with a question.

"Yeah, Mari and Nyte do that all the time when they aren't busy with missions." Rena smiled widely.

"Kissed Nyte yet?" Eve asked. Mari looked like she was thinking. She took a long while before answering.

" 'Kissed' is when two people bring their mouths against each other, right?" Mari asked.

"Yes~." Eve giggled.

"Then, yep. Mari and Nyte have kissed."

"Do you feel anything when kissing him?"

"Mari feels all... warm and happy inside. She doesn't understand it exactly, but Nyte says it's normal. Why are all the questions about Nyte?" Mari asked.

"...Good point. Don't know.." Kiyo answered.

"What's your favorite skill?" Ara asked.

"Grand Finale, since a lot of Mari's puppets are working together to make a beautifully deadly performance.

"Interesting...So why do you keeping saying your name like you're in third person?" Elsword asked.

"Huh? Mari's talking normally."

"SO stop saying your name all the time. It's annoying..."

"What's annoying?" Mari asked.

"Saying your name all the time dimwit."

"That's not nice Elsword..." Kiyo said.

"Mari's not a dimwit! Get the meanie!" Mari snapped her fingers and all of her puppets swarm around the Elboy and attacks.

"WINDMILL!" He swung his sword in a circle repeatedly.

Mari got off of her case. "Showstopper." Chains suddenly bursts from her case and trapped Elsword. "Bad Elsword! No hurting Mari's poor puppets! She worked hard making them!"

"Sonic Blade!" He broke free. Mari whacked Elsword upside the head with her case, sending him flying away. She giggled and gave us all a happy face kinda.

"A-anyways~... Next question, please!"

"What's your strongest class?" Chung asked while completely ignoring what happened to Elsword.

"Hm... Mari's classes are all strong in their own way. Physical Strength and Range would be Steel Catcher, Magic Strength and Tactics would be IJ, and Balance and Speed would be PM."

"Wow...Cool stuff. Which is the prettiest you think?" Chung asked with interest.

"Did you really just ask that?" Kiyo asked Chung.

"Jes. Jes I did." Chung goofy smile. Kiyo glared at Chung.

"That's hard... Mari can't decide between Puppet Master and Steel Catcher." Megumi started to stare at Mari's chest.

"Hm?" Mari looked down and covered her chest. "Mari know's she's small there, Megumi doesn't have to stare..." Megumi started to giggle. "What's funny?" Mari asked.

"Nothing~~."

"Where do you live?"

"With Nyte, in the Blizzard base in Hame- Wait, Mari's not supposed to tell anyone, or else the top secret-." She whimpered. "Oh no, Mari's said too much! Nyte's going to scold her..."

"Oh?" Apple asked with interest.

"It's nothing! Please forget everything Mari just said!"

"Ok?..." She started whispering to Proto. Proto whispered back.

"Um... What are Nasods whispering about?" Mari asked.

"Don't worry about it. Can't believe Mari has a bigger chest than me and Apple..." She muttered.

Mari looked down. "She does?"

Megumi giggled. "I see breasts a lot and yes you do Mari. I can tell that the nasods are flat as a board.

"H-HEY!" Eve, Apple, and Proto shouted. Megumi was giggling louder.

"Um... Yay? Does that mean Mari should start wearing a bra?" Mari asked. Megumi poked Mari's chest.

"Maybe next year."

"Okay~. Next question time?"

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Proto asked.

"Embarrassing? Mari's not sure... She thinks it might be the time she got her dress caught on Nyte's scythe and it tore off during a sparring match..." Eve,Aisha, and Rena started giggling.

"What's funny?" Mari looked at us strangely.

"Ain't it obvious? They laughing at your embarrassment." Kiyo pointed out.

"Oh. Mari doesn't see why it's funny."

"Of course it ain't funny to you." Kiyo goofy smiled.

"Mari doesn't fully understand human jokes yet... Who's going to ask Mari a question next?" Mari asked.

"So um...how did you meet Nyte?" Lime asked.

"He tried to kill Mari." Lime's eyes grew huge. Mari tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"

"Why'd he do that?"

"Mari used to be a living weapon for her Papa and she hurt a lot of people... Nyte and his team were sent to kill her and make her stop. Mari's not allowed to say anything else because Nyte said it's classified."

"Oh ok..."

"What do you see yourself doing in 10 years?" Amelia asked.

"Hmm? Mari can't see into the future."

"No no no. What do you THINK you'll be doing in 10 years?"

"Ooh... She thinks she'll be... living with Nyte and maybe a baby or two~." She said happily.

"Oooh~." She nudged Nyte. "Don't have too much fun now." Nyte blushed.

"Too late for that. We've already got one growing in there."

"Nyte! Mari didn't want to tell yet!" Amelia winked at Nyte and whispers good job to him.

Nyte blushed. "Shut up. Why am I being dragged into this anyway? I thought this was Mari's interview!"

"We can't have a little fun?" Amelia frowned.

"He's got a point..."

"Whatever, I'm just going to stay here and make sure no one tries anything funny." Nyte said. Mari sat back on her case and started kicking her legs.

"Mari's okay with that~. How many more questions?~" Mari asked.

"Do you and Nyte spar often?" Valak asked.

"Not recently, since Mari's got a baby, but she and Nyte used to spar almost every day."

Valak's eyes grew kinda wide. "Baby's on the way?

"WHEN'S THE BABY DUE?" Megumi smiled widely.

"Mari's not sure exactly when, but her tummy just started to get bigger, so it might be a little while."

Megumi gulped. "I hear it hurts a lot when giving birth."

"Mari heard that too. She thinks it'll be worth the pain though."

"Anyways..."

"Will you train the child to be strong like you and Nyte?" Edan asked.

"Only If they want to."

"Fair enough."

"Done any other pervy things~?"

"Pervy..?" Mari asked.

"Perverted." Nyte answered her.

"Oh! Hm... Mari can't think of any."

"She used to change right in front of me before I taught her not to, if that counts." Specka snickered loudly.

"What's so funny? Why do mages keep laughing?" Mari was confused.

"...That's a bit disturbing to know. Anyways. Where's your favorite place in Elrios?" Noah asked.

"Mari's not sure... maybe Hamel because she met Nyte there, and it's pretty~."

"HAMEL'S PRETTY! But I like Velder more. Tee hee~

"Can I rub your breasts?" Megumi asked.

"MEGUMI!" Kiyo glared at Megumi.

"Okay." Mari walked over to Megumi. Nyte blushed brightly. "WHAT?!"

"Nyte always tell Mari to be obedient..."

"N-not when people are trying to touch you..."

"But you did this to Mar-"

"Sh-shut up! It's different!"

"Tee hee~." She rubbed them. Not a bad size actually~."

"M-Mari's not sure what groping her ch-chest h-has to do with the i-interv-view..."Nyte glared at Megumi.

"Do you plan on releasing her anytime soon?" Nyte asked the pervy girl.

Kiyo pulled Megumi away. "S-sorry Mari...CORNER NOW!" He shouted.

"Ok..." Megumi went to the corner with a sad look on her face.

"Now then..."

"Do you have any rivals?" Kiyomaru asked.

"Rivals..? Mari considers Nyte to be her rival somewhat..."

"Still?"

"Mari and Nyte compete during missions still, so she thinks they still count as rivals..."

"I see... Last Question. Do you plan to marry Nyte and be together with him forever~?" Kiyo grinned.

"Yep~."

"Does Nyte feel the same way~?" Kiyo laughed slightly.

"Yeah, of course."

"Kewl~. THIS INTERVIEW IS OVER! Night peoples~." Kiyo kissed Sera.

"KIYO!" Sera blushed but kissed back,

"Mari wants to do that too!" She giggled and tackles Nyte to the floor, kissing him.

"H-Hey! This is no way to end an interv-." Nyte started blushing and kissing back from on the ground.

Kiyomaru looked out the window. "Um Kiyo...You'd better look at this."

"Eh?" He got up from kissing Sera. Sera pouted.

"Oh no...The gophers and Groundhogs are coming... Oh well. Time to activate some bombs~." He pushed a button on the wall. Explosions can be heard outside.

"Every last one of them is dead...Hope Chi and Anon don't hear about this." Kiyo laughed then goes back to kissing Sera.

"T-t-t-t-t-that's all folks!" Kiyomaru waved at the audience and threw smoke screen on the ground.

* * *

**Kiyo: And that was Nyte's interview. Hope you had fun reading! ^_^**


	9. Kurona

**Kiyo: So this time it's RubyCrusade's OC named Kurona. :3 Enjoy reading~. ^_^**

* * *

Kurona appeared in the room. "First question. So have you or have you not done anything pervy?" Kiyo asked while grinning. Kurona pointed his hand at Ruby and she disappeared.

"Ok, she's gone... good. Ok... so the answer to your question, no..."

"Eve detects that Kurona's lying." Eve said.

Kurona blushed. "NO! I'm not!"

Ruby reappeared. "He has dirty thoughts about cute girls..." She laughed.

"RUBY!" He ran to the emo corner.

"Don't be a baby." Elsword dragged him out. "EMBRACE YOUR PERVYNESS!" All the girls were glaring at Elsword.

"Embrace it Kuro-kun. Have fun with life!" Ruby smiled widely. Kurona glared at Ruby. Eve then slapped Kurona for having pervy thoughts about girls. Kurona was lying on the ground twitching and Ruby was laughing at him really hard.

"Get up...you still have a bunch of questions to go." Kiyo grinned.

"Is there any girl in particular that you like?" Raven asked.

Kurona started to breathe hard. "Yes there is one in particular." He blushed.

"Oooo~!" Everyone but Kurona snickered.

Kurona twitched a little. "I-i-it's..."

"JUST SAY IT!" Ruby shouted at him.

"IT'S KAT!" He shouted. Everyone else started at him.

"SO! You like my sis huh?" Kiyomaru glared at Kurona.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Ruby laughed loudly. Kurona started to sweat.

"Uh-oh... I don't like my chances..."

"Wheeee!" She laughed louder.

"You're not supposed to be acting like this!" He glared at Ruby.

Ruby slightly frowned. "Kiyomaru... You have my blessing to do whatever you want." Ruby then smiled.

"RC!" A tear fell from Kurona's face.

"Just treat her nicely when you confess." Kiyomaru calmed down.

Kurona: I will, I will... I absolutely will. I respect woman :D Save for..." He glanced at Ruby.

"Pfft... feelings mutual kid."

Kurona sighed. "You see why?"

"Hmm too bad Kat ain't here...Would you kiss her if she was?" Aisha smirked while asking.

Kurona blushed madly. "Uhm..."

"You actually thinking about that?" Ruby laughed.

"Well... It's a good question... " He continued thinking about it.

Ruby stuck her tongue at him. "Must keep silent... silence...

"If she gave me permission, I would." Kurona answered.

"Good answer, you won't get thumped by Kiyomaru now." Ruby laughed.

Kurona then looked at Ruby like he was angry at her. Kiyomaru grinned widely.

Phew... good he's smiling... I'm still alive." Kurona breathed with obvious relief.

Ruby laughed "I've never seen Kuro-kun so nervous lol, it's so funny." Kurona's smiled.

Kurona took out a pistol. "Don't call me that!" Kurona frowned.

"I'll call you what I want to call you and you can't stop me!" Ruby yelled and then Kurona sighed. Kiyo waved his fingers and all weapons disappeared.

Kurona sighed again. "So next question?"

"Make it something mortifying!" Ruby laughed.

"RC!" Kurona gave her a weird look. Elsword laughed while Eve shook her head amusingly and Kurona started flaming brightly.

"So do you go to school?" Eve asked.

Kurona smiled "Thank you guys! I'm a scholar so I actually tutor kids in magic and academics!" He smiled again. "I do have a gig at a school since I kind of got signed up involuntarily." He sighed. "My bosses treat me like dirt..." He frowned slightly.

"Boo hoo~." Ruby stuck her tongue out at Kurona while her eyes were closed. Kurona glared at Ruby.

"And here I thought that you were just a pervert." Eve said.

Kurona slightly frowned. "Nice to know you think so highly of me. He then stuck his tongue out at Eve.

"I don't think any higher about you either." Ruby laughed.

"We expect it from you RC." Kurona slightly frowned again.

"Stiff." Ruby stuck his tongue out at him. Kurona stuck his tongue out at Ruby.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?" Eve twitched and raised a hand.

"No, no, no! It was at RC!" Kurona crawled into a corner.

"Go ahead and hit him anyway Eve, it should be amusing." Ruby laughed evilly.

"I hate you." Kurona slightly frowned at Ruby.

Eve walked up to Kurona and smacks his face repeatedly.

Ruby watched with obvious amusement. "Sooo, what's the next question for our dear Kuro-kun?" Ruby asked while giggling.

"Is RubyCrusade always like this to you?" Rena asked.

"She was nice to me until she opened her mouth..." Kurona slightly frowned at her.

"You started it by telling me to stop starting so many stories..."

"I'm not the only one who said that." He pointed at Aren.  
Aren's eyes grew widely and ran out of the room.

"You got mail." A random voice was heard and a random letter appeared. Kurona opened the letter and started to read it. "

Thanks a lot you jerk! Now I'm going to die because of you! With lots of dislike- Aren... Boy he's just a ray of sunshine isn't he?" Kurona asked no one in particular.

"He's in his emo phase, better than his Goth phase... Would of killed you then.  
Kurona started to sweat wildly. "

Oh holy El! I'm surrounded by a bunch of murderers!" He shed a few tears.  
Ruby laughed once again.

"Well this is Elsword after all." Kiyo grinned.

Kurona glanced behind him nervously. "N-next question?"

Ruby suddenly appeared behind Kurona with a butcher knife."Surprise." Ruby smiled evilly.

"EEEK! Kurona cowered.

"Geez, you prissy. I'm just jesting." Ruby slightly frowned.

"Not cool!" Kurona's shouted.

"You're right... It's awesome!" Ruby smiled widely. Kurona shed more tears.

"What's the biggest thing you fought?" Elsword asked.

"I'm not much of a fighter unlike you Elsword but I have fought against a couple of other magicians..."

"In other words you're a priss..." Elsword slightly frowned.

"You still couldn't defeat a VP if your life depended on it." Kurona stuck his tongue out at him. Elsword did the same to him.

"Toughest opponent?" Ara asked.

"RC..." Kurona said. Ruby stuck her tongue out at her. "No, but seriously I'd have to say Aisha VP. That plamsa cutter really hurts." Kurona slightly frowned. Aisha giggled. Kurona frowned slightly even more.

"Next question?" He asked while Ruby handed Aisha a cookie.

"Enjoy it, you'll probably never get another cookie from me." Aisha ate the cookie.

"If you were to take Kat on a date, where would you go?" She giggled.

"Hey why does Ara get another turn to ask?" Elsword complained.

"I'm letting her have another turn because she isn't in North America yet."

"YAY! Thanks Kiyo." Ara smiled.

"Kurona go!" Ruby ordered.

"Well... I'd take her out for sushi..."

"I hate sushi..." Elsa slightly frowned.

"Shut up Elsa, nobody asked you." Ruby told her.

"WILL YOU HAVE BABIES WITH HER?!" Chung snickered while he asked.

Kurona's face turned red. "I w-will n-not d-dignify that question with an answer!" Ruby started to roll on the floor, dying of laughter.

"SO then." Kiyo snickered loudly. "The NPCs turn now." He goofy smiled.

"You ever kissed a guy?" Apple asked.

"Who are you asking?!" Kurona asked Apple.

"I'm a little confused myself..." Ruby kinda glared at Apple.

"Kurona of course~."

"I have never kissed a guy..."

"On purpose..." Ruby laughed again.

"Who was it?"Kiyo asked.

Kurona facepalmed. "So embarrassing... So us guys were in the hotsprings, no? And then I slipped on a puddle of water and landed on Elsword and we had an accidental kiss."

Elsword started to throw up. "Most humiliating moment of my life..." Elsword had an X for each of his eyes.

"Oh, I can change that." Ruby smiled widely.

"Stay out of this RC..." Elsword said quietly.

Kiyo looked at Elsword then at Kurona. Kurona and Elsword both crawled into the emo corner. "Don't tell Kat..."

Kiyomaru grinned. "Oh Kat~!"

Kurona and Elsword took out their weapons. "NOOOOOO!" They shouted together.

Ruby started to crack up and laughed very loudly. "C-ca-can't br-br-b-breath! LOL!"

"Shall we move on?" Eve said with a goofy smile.

"Meh. Fine. She ain't even here anyways...

"Hmm if you were a girl, then which guy would you pick as a date?" Proto asked while pointing at Chung, Raven, and Elsword.

"That's easy... Chung. Raven is an emo and Elsword is too loud."

"We wouldn't pick you anyways..." Elsword and Raven slightly frowned.

"Have any rivals?" Valak asked.

"Elsword because he is a loud-mouth and Aisha because she is a fellow magic user." He answered.

"HEY!" Elsword shouted Kiyo snickered.

"You ever thought of wanting a harem~?" Edan asked while grinning.

"Not really... I mean, I guess it's a nice concept but it's impractical cause it's against the law to have more than one wife? Also Kat would kill me."

"Keep the embarrassing questions coming." Ruby goofy smiled.

"Eve detects that he's lying once again." Eve glared at Kurona.

"OK! OK! Geez... you guys are mean!" Kurona shed more tears and crawled the into emo corner next to Aren. Aren stuck his tongue out t Kurona and threw him out. Kurona cried more.

"Stop sniveling and answer correctly!" Ruby closed her eyes while goofy smiling.

"Ok... maybe once I thought that it would be nice while I was reading some harem manga!"

"YOU READ THAT?!" Ruby stared at him with creepy eyes.

"SHUUUUT UUUUP!" Kurona sniffled. "Kat's already gonna kill me!" Kurona sobbed more.

"You're a magic user correct?" Amelia asked.

"Yes!" He smiled. "Finally a decent person." He muttered.

"Have you ever done illegal magic?"

" ... I take my comment back earlier..." Kurona frowned.

"SO HAVE CHU?!" Ruby goofy smiled once more.

"Well... I'm technically a homunculi even though my idiot author, RC put me as human, so my existence is technically illegal..." He slightly frowned. "I also do some very powerful magic such as...heavy artillery summoning or magical spells that require immense mana and that if it goes wrong, it can kill everybody in a five mile radius, but other than that no... You're asking the wrong OC for that question."

"You're existence is illegal?" Elsword looked at Kurona weird.

"I see, so I must fix this predicament." Eve goofy smiled and whipped out an atomic blaster.

"WOAH! I have special permission to exist, so watch it before you blast out the heavy machinery lady!" Kurona shouted and Eve had slapped him for doing so.

"... Any more questions?..." He asked while rubbing his face.

"Do you enjoy pie?" Lime looked at Kurona with a weird look on her face.

"Who doesn't?" He goody smiled. "Finally a sane person here." He muttered. "My favorites are French silk pie, homemade apple, cherry, or three berry pie, and yes... key lime pie." He laughed.

"Ooo!" Ruby laughed too.

"RC, shut it!" Kurona sniffled.

"Now what..." Lime said quietly.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" He shed more tears.

"KAT! Over here!" Ruby goofy smiled once more.

"RCEEEEE!" Kurona screeched. Lime raised her bow.

"I don't like where this is heading!" His eyes grew wider with each passing second.

"Oh you shouldn't..." Lime said quietly.

"I WUV WHERE THIS IS HEADING!" Ruby smiled wider than before.

"I'm lost..." Kiyo said. "

The interview has gotten way out of hand." Ruby said while dodging an arrow. Kurona starts blasting Lime with magical blasts. Everyone else started to riot.

"OK! KIDS! SETTLE DOWN OR ELSE...!" Ruby shouted.

"Or else what?" Valak asked while slightly frowning.

"I WILL GET MAI TORTURE DEVICES OUT!" Ruby evil smiled. Everyone else stared at Ruby with a scared look and peace has returned to the room.

"Ok, so who hasn't asked a question?" Ruby asked with a goofy smile. Knocking was heard on the door.

"Who is it?" Kiyo asked while opening the door. "About time you got here!"

"Sorry, Just finished the mission. This the interview?" Lowe asked.

"Jes~." Kiyo goofy smiled. Lowe looked at Kurona.

"What's the weirdest spell you've ever casted?"

"Oh me El... Random potential, which turned out to have the effects of Magical makeup, so I accidentally turned myself into a girl..."

"It was a riot." Ruby closed her eyes while she goofy smiled once more.

"Wait srsly?" Lowe gave Kurona a weird look. Kurona hanged his head in shame.

"Unfortunately yes..."

"What's your favorite spell?" Penensio asked.

"Well... it depends on my class." Kurona goofy smiled once more. "Angelic Oracle that has Divine Intervention, where I summon an angel to help me. Hidden Arsenal that has Summon Railgun, where I summon a railgun that can shoot lasers. And then Grand Sage which has Thousand Words, where I summon a thousand grimoires to shoot powerful energy blasts."

"All righty then." He said simply.

"You ever peep at girls?" Kiyomaru snickered while he asked.

"Honestly... no. Dirty thoughts every now and then is the farthest I will go."

"Plus he already has all his harem manga to peep at." She goofy smiled with her eyes closed.

"RC!" Kurona frowned.

"Not even at Kat~?" Kiyomaru teased.

"No! I respect her privacy! Give me some morals here!" Kurona frowned.

"But you know ya' want to." Ruby goofy smiled once more.

"RC! SHUT UP!" He looked at her with strange eyes. Ruby took out her butcher knife. Kurona's eyes grew bigger.

"I'll kill you if you have." Lightning crackles in one of Kiyomaru's hands and fire appears in the other hand.

"FUUUUU-! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Kurona shed a tear while looking at Kiyomaru.

"RC! I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!" He hid in the corner. Kiyo laughed loudly.

"What's your favorite animal?" Noah asked.

"I don't have a particular favorite but I like penguins, pandas, and cats." Kurona goofy smiled once more.

"He said cat~." Kiyo snickered loudly.

"Real mature there..." He slightly frowned. "

SINCE WHEN AM I MATURE?" Kiyo laughed loudly. "

What was your first spell?" Specka asked.

"Hmm... It was a long time ago, but if I remembered correctly it was a conjuration spell. I summoned an ice cream cone with it." Kurona laughed.

"I want ice cream." Kiyo frowned.

"Do you prefer big breasts or small breasts?" Megumi asked while giggling.

"I hate you... but fine... I'll be straight." Kurona slightly frowned again. He summons some sunglasses and puts them on. "I'm a male, what do you think?" He asked her.

"Large... duh..." Ruby answered for him with a goofy smile. Kurona pulled his shades off.

"DAMMIT RC! You can never let me be awesome!" He she more tears.

"Yup." She goofy smiled again with her eyes closed.

"YOU'RE A PERVERT AFTER ALL!" Eve and Aisha yelled at him for liking large breasts.

"HEAVEN'S FIST!" Eve summoned a huge fist and it falls down onto Kurona. He seemed to be stunned.

"PLASMA CUTTER!" Aisha yelled and 5 lasers beams shot from her hand towards Kurona. Kurona transformed into his AO mode and summons Angel to block the attacks.

"WELL IF I SAID DIFFERENTLY YOU GUYS WOULD'VE INSISTED I WAS LYING!" He yelled and called forth ten spears of divine light.

"What you could've said was...It doesn't matter about size. It's about the kind of girl she is." Kiyo said in a cool way. Kurona pointed at Kiyo.

"And here is a man with sense, that is so true... But I'm kind of functioning under pressure here..." He then pointed at Ruby who was holding a knife to his spine. Ruby did an evil goofy smile. Everyone looked at Ruby with a strange look on their faces.

"Guess that's the interview for today." He brought out a detonator the size of a pokeball. "I have set a bomb underneath the seat of one of you. When I press it they will die." Everyone started to sweat badly.

"Ja Nee!" Ruby shouted with a goofy smile as she grabed Eve, Elsword, Elsa, and Aren and teleported out of the room.

"OH SURE! LEAVE YOUR OC BEHIND!" Kurona frowned.

"HUUAAH!" Chung started bawling. Ara was also crying. Rena also frowned. Raven was in the emo corner once again. Kiyo pushed the button and beeping was heard from under his seat.

"Oh shit..." The bomb exploded and Kiyo got blasted through the roof and is flying through the sky. "GUESS I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!..."

"Will you ever get it to work?" Ruby was watching Kiyo fly as she was on the roof and munching on a bag of popcorn.

"MOMMY MOMMY LOOK!" The little girl pointed to the sky as something shiny was flying across the sky.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked her daughter

"A SHOOTING STAR! Let's make a wish."

"...In the middle of the day? That's just weird..."

* * *

**Kiyo: And that was Kurona everyone. See y'all next time~.**


	10. Tensho

**Kiyo: I am now introducing an author that used to write powerpuff girls fanfics but now she is planning to write about Elsword and the gang. Her name is deathangel123456. HAVE FUN READING HER OC'S INTERVIEW~!**

* * *

**"**Nice to meet you...Tensho was it?" Kiyo asked Megumi. She nodded. "Ah. Now then first question."

"Do you have a crush on any cute girls~?" Eve asked.

"I don't have a crush, but i enjoy Yui's company!"

Eve giggled. "Someone likes Yui~." She teased.

"But I think all the girls in Elrios are cute!" He yelled.

"NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!" Death yelled.

"Eve detects that he's hiding something.."

"Eh? Why would you think that?" He asked.

"C'mon. You really think all the girls in Elrios are cute?" She asked him

"Well every girl I met is cute, except when Death kills some of them." Death started to sharpen some blades. All the girls in the room gulped loudly.

"Don't worry, you're safe... If you don't do anything inappropriate to Tensho, you're safe."

"And that is the last time I saw Chloe!" Kiyo's eyes grew wide. "So... next question?" He asked.

"Favorite food?" Aisha asked

"CAKE! I LOVE CAKE! Especially angel cake!"

"Favorite weapon?" Elsword asked.

"My chains! They're so cool!" He started to play with them. Raven looked like he was mesmerized by watching Tensho.

"Sweet~." Tensho cuddled with his chains.

"MY CHAINS!" Tensho seemed to be upset by Raven.

"What's with you?" Elsword looked at Tensho weird.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Death asked while she loaded her musket gun.

"I'm her OC what do you think?" Tensho asked Elsword.

"Uh...nevermind!"

"So what do you do in your free time?" Raven asked.

"I hang out with friends, eat cake, watch cartoons, eat demons souls, and pray."

"You eat demon souls? How does it taste?" He asked again. Tensho was about to speak when interrupted.

"NO YOU'LL RUIN THE WHOLE PLAN!" Death shouted. Tensho closed his mouth. Everyone but Death and Tensho tilted their head.

"Eh?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Nothing you need to know about, next question please!" Tensho shouted.

"NOPE! I HATE NOT KNOWING STUFF!" Kiyo shouted louder.

"I could tell you but then I have to kill you." Death aimed a musket at Kiyo.

"...How rude."

"Who's the person that you look up to?" Ara asked.

"God." He goofy smiled.

"Figures..." She said quietly

"Favorite season and why?" Aisha asked.

"Winter! That's when Christ was born! But let's get one thin straight I HATE AUTUMN."

"Is there anyone that you hate among us?" Chung asked.

"Hmmmm... Ran, I don't like Ran, no offense Ara." Ara looked like she wanted to cry. Suddenly, Tensho started eating some cake.

"Where did you get that?" Death asked.

"Somewhere..." He said quietly.

"Cake..." Kiyo stares at it with crazy eyes.

"Back off this is my cake..." Tensho started to eat faster.

"CAKE!" Kiyo tackled Tensho.

"GAH!" Tensho had an X for each eye. Kiyo ate the rest of it.

"Thanks for the cake!" Kiyo smiled widely and got off of Tensho and went to sit back in his beanbag chair.

"Why you little...!" Death gave Tensho more cake. Tensho smiled with glee. "Is that all the questions?" He asked.

"Oh you wish." He did his famous grin and licked his lips. "Yummy."

"So...Best skill?" Rena asked.

"Hmm... I would wings of sin would be my favorite!"

"Describe it please." Rena smiled.

"Wings of Sin is when my black angel wings come out and I drag the enemy with my chains until a few feet off ground. Then I throw them into the ground then pierce them through the heart. My wings will last for a unknown amount of time."

Rena's mouth was wide open. "Scary..."

"Awesome~!" Elsword smiled widely.

"Who was your first friend?" Kiyo asked.

"Angel, Angel was my first friend! And also my sister."

"Well that's nice. Do you two fight a lot?" He asked again.

"Why would I fight with someone who could send me to hell in 3 seconds flat?" Kiyo looked at Angel and she giggled.

"Don't trust the smile, she will kill us ALL."

"... Bad Angel." Kiyo said quietly.

Angel's pupils disappeared and turned black. "What did you say?"

Death jumped on Tensho's back. "HI HO TENSHO, AWWWAAAYY!"

"YOU DID IT NOW KIYO!" He started to run away with Death on his back.

Kiyo pointed at Angel and she disappeared. "I'm the master here. No one's gonna mess up this interview." Tensho and Death came back.

"Thanks you saved my wings there..." He sighed a breath of relief. "So... is that all...?"

"NOPE!" Kiyo smiled widely.

"Do you prefer to be indoors or outdoors?" Penensio asked.

"Inside, Death says there are bad people out there..."

"It's true, I don't like little innocent Tensho being... violated."

"There are bad people inside too..."

"Not in my home... or else click click." Death reloaded her rifle.

"Yep." Tensho had a big smile on his face. Everyone had their eyes wide open.

"Understood, Elsword? She aimed the rifle at the red head.

"Any epic NPCs wanna ask me something?" Tensho asked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Elsword's eyes were wide open.

"Things are getting bad..." He gives Death her pokemon game. "There now you play."

"YESSS! GO PIKACHUNG!" (That's her pikachu. X3)

"Whew~." Elsword started to relax.

"Do you enjoy fighting?" Lowe asked.

"The only class where I enjoy fighting is Tainted Angel and Demonic Sinner, I don't enjoy fighting at any other job class."

"I see."

"Ehh...? I really thought Apple would ask me a question..."

"Just because you ate apples yesterday, doesn't mean you talk to one." Death said to him.

"DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME~?!" Apple asked loudly.

"Me." He gooft smiled. "So do you have a question?" Tensho asked her.

"Weirdest thing you've ever eaten?" Apple asked.

"I'd say... Death's surprise. It looks disgusting but strangely tastes very good..." He answered quietly.

"Eh?" Apple looked at Death.

"It's my specialty!"

"Er ok..."

"I WANNA TRY IT! PWEASE?!" Elsword asked.

"You sure? I fainted the first time I saw it..."

"Alright, Kiyo, do you have any radioactive waste? Oh and some dragon's blood Death asked.

"Hmm...Eve might have the waste in her lab but I dunno about dragon blood..." Kiyo said quietly.

"HOW DARE YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?!" Silvermoon flew and whacked Kiyo's head with his tail.

"SILVER!" Eve hugged him.

"Hi Eve. You may use my blood if you wish."

"OW!" Kiyo had a sad look on his face and rubbed the top of his head.

"Alrigh." Death grabbed a pot from nowhere. "A dash of bat wings, a feather of angel, demon's heart, radioactive waste, and finally." She made a small cut into Silver's arm. "Some dragon's blood..." She put in all of the ingredients into the pot and mixes it. "Oh and some green onion." She stuffed it in.

Tensho and Death hid behind the couch. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" They yelled in unison. The pot looked like it was going to explode. Kiyo's eyes were open wide and he too hid behind the couch. Silver flew behind the couch and Eve followed him.

Elsword just stood there and licked his lips. "Mmm~."

Death knocked on the pot. "Anyone in here...?" She asked the pot. Demonic sounds were heard. "Yep its ready..." She pulled out a machine gun from her skirt. "Open it slowly Tensho..." Tensho slightly opened the lid. A creepy ink demonic dog creature jumped out. Death shot at it with the machine gun. "DIE INVADING MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Mother fucker?" Tensho asked.

"Forget I said that..." The ink creature died. Tensho and Death began to eat the remains.

"Ew..." Everyone but Kiyo and Elsword said in unison.

"MINE!" He jumped on the pair and eats a little but of the remains- surprisingly good!

"Told you!" Tensho shouted.

"Now we may want to run..."

"Eh?" Elsword tilted his head.

"Cause I forgot to tell Kai..."

"WHAAATTT?!" A fierce wolf hound was heard.

"WHO ATE BODY REMAINS WITHOUT ME?!" Kai shouted. Kiyo peeked his head over the couch. "Deeeeeeaaaaaaaatttttttthhhhhhhhh!"

"H-hey we can work something out... So-"

Kai picked Death up. "Excuse me." He teleported the both of them away.

"HELP ME YOU FOOLS!" She was teleported away.

"BYE UNCLE KAI! Thank god, I didn't get punished..."

Kiyo's eyes gew wide. "Who was dat?" Kiyo asked.

"Uncle Kai. Now anymore questions before I break Death out of prison?" Tensho asked.

"Weirdest thing you fought?" Proto asked.

"Tentacle monsters, without a doubt tentacle monsters." He shivered. Proto's eyes grew wide sorta. Tensho sulked in Raven's corner.

"OI MY CORNER!" Raven yelled.

Tensho replaced Raven's name with his own. "Not anymore." Tensho goofy smiled and Raven started to cry. "Nya~!" Tensho started to act all adorable.

"YEAH! THANKS FOR NOTHING!" Death showed up in a jail suit.

"I would've saved you cept I didn't know where the jail was..." Kiyo said quietly.

"You know where the underworld is? YEAH ITS RIGHT THERE!" Death shouted.

"I'm sorry, can pwease forgive me~?" Tensho put on an adorable face.

"O-oh dear lord, FINE, JUST STOP!" Death shouted.

"I'm guessing there is more questions.."

"YEP!" Kiyo grinned.

"Your favorite type of girl~?" Amelia asked.

"Eh? What does that mean? I like nice people, doesn't everyone like nice people?"

"IT MEANS NOTHING!" Death covered his ears. "Tensho doesn't know what dating is, so excuse him..."

"Sorry I asked..." Amelia said quietly.

"It's fine."

"Hmm...?"

"Favorite drink?" Lime asked.

"A nice milk shake with a chocolate bar on top!"

"...Wouldn't that be chocolate milk?" Lime asked.

"NO! ITS NOT CHOCOLATE MILK! IT'S A STRAWBERRY MILK SHAKE, WITH A CHOCOLATE BAR ON TOP!

"Wait now it's a strawberry shake?" Lime looked at him weird.

"YES! AND BLUE BERRY, MANGO, AND BLACK BERRY!" Tensho yelled.

"..." Lime was silent.

"...?" Tensho smiled widely.

"You're weird.." Lime said quietly.

Tensho had big sparkly eyes on his face. "Awww... I'm not THAT weird." He goofy smiled.

"Sure..." She glared at him.

"Hmm...What's the most embarrasing thing that's happened to you?" Specka asked.

Tensho froze in place "Um... what.. was the... question again...?" Tensho blushed.

Specka sighed. "Most...embarassing...that...happened...to...you?" 

Tensho was fidgety a little. "U-um.. I don't what you're talking about... hehehe..." His face was even more red.

"Death what happened to him?" Specka asked her.

"I don't know his life THAT well." Tensho started to blush more.

Specka stood in front of Tensho. "SPEAK!"

"N-no!" Tensho backed away.

"Kiyo he won't speak!" Specka cried a bit.

"I'll just let myself now..." He ran to the door.

Specka summoned some dark chains to chase after him. Tensho blocked them with his own. "NOOO!" Noah used blizzard shower on him and Tensho used Chung as a shield. "I'M SORRY!" Tensho sobbed. Some ice shards managed to hit him.

"Alright I'm tired, Tensho... YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED OR YOU SHALL FEEL THE CHINESE WATER TORTURE!" Death shouted.

"Okay, okay! The most embarrassing thing that happened was that..." His face was extremely red. "WHEN AUNT SEI CAME OVER AND MADE ME DRESS UP LIKE A MAID!"

"Well you do look like a girl, I'm surprised these guys knew that you're a boy..." Death said quietly

"Chinese water torture?"

"Mwahahahaha!" Death goofy smiled and she was holding some gripping rope, and a water faucet.

Tensho started crying. "Now you guys know..." Tensho said quietly.

"I see..." Kiyo said.

"Favorite memory?" Noah asked.

"When I first ate cake!"

"YEAH, NOT WHEN YOU MET YOUR FRIENDS, OR WHEN WE SAVED YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE!" Death seemed to be angry at his answer.

"Poor Death..." Kiyo said quietly.

"Oh shut up..."

"Nya~!" Tensho started smiling.

"That's one creepy smile."

"Eh? About 1/2 of my OCs think his smile is cute, the other half thinks that it is adorable..." Death said. Tensho pouted.

"So he's a player?" Kiyo's eyes were open widely.

"Kiyo, HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT DATING IS." Death said.

"Da... ting...?" He tilted his head.

"Ok nevermind then..." Kiyo said quietly.

"What's your dream job?" Valak asked.

"We'll discuss what dating is later then Death."

"Whhhyyy...?"

"And my dream job is to be the best guardian angel and protect all the children from the nightmare monsters!" Tensho yelled proudly.

"Just kids?" Valak asked.

"They always target kids. 'Cause adults don't have curiosity, so when the nightmare monsters approach them they'll run away, but the kids have curiosity, so they'll try to touch it or something like that and the monsters can murder them and collect their life energy. And that's why we have guardian angels, so they'll defend the kids, cause the monsters also come to them while they sleep."

"I see."

"But some traitor just had to blame me for sin, and get me banished to earth, never returning to heaven, and having my wings black. YOU KNOW WHAT SHAME BLACK WINGS GIVE A GUARDIAN ANGEL?! I MEAN WHAT THE $#%^?! WHEN I FIND THAT LITTLE-"

Death shoved cake into his mouth. "Calm down buddy..." Everyone's were wide open. Tensho suddenly had a straightjacket on.(The ones used in insane asylum)

"MOTHER ! #$%, I"LL KILL HIM! I'LL SEND STRAIGHT DOWN TO ! #$, AND I'LL ! #$%^ HIS ! $#^% 'TILL HE ! $#%^ING BEGGING FOR MERCY!" Tensho shouted angrily.

"And that's why we DON'T make him angry, now does any of you have a bunny?" Death asked. Everyonr shook their heads. "Hmm... Okay, Eve SLAP TENSHO IN THE FACE 6 TIMES!"

"I'm calm! I'm sorry, anything but that! FORGIVE ME!" Tensho begged.

"Heheheh..." Death laughed silently. Eve walked towards Tensho and raised her hand.

"Please forgive me! I'm sorry! Please pardon my rudeness! Please, mighty and graceful queen of Nasods, please spar me!" He started begging for mercy.

"You're my sevant then." She hooked a chain around Tensho's neck.

"I knew this would happen, alright Tensho, your job class is now holy servant." Death announced.

Tensho pulled on his chain. "Wait... WHAT?!" Eve goofy smiled. "Help me Elsword! And you too Raven!"

Raven and Elsword were too busy eating angel cake.

"Eve, Chung said he wants to be your servant instead!" Tensho shouted.

"Clever boy..." Death said silently.

Eve dragged Tensho with her and placed a chain on Chung's neck. "Now I have two servants~."

"If I'm going down, I'm dragging Chung with me."

"I'm already dragging you both." She put up a troll face. Chung started crying.

Tensho put up a poker face. "Wait... Why do you need servants for...? Aren't you code empress..?" Tensho asked.

"I want more?" Eve smiled widely.

"What are you using us for?! RUN CHUNG RUN!" Eve made electricity travels through the chains to shock Tensho. He coughed up some smoke. "Owww..."

Death suddenly started drinking black tea and looked at her phone which resulted in spitting out her tea. "OH CRAP!"

"Huh?" Kiyo was curious to see what happened.

"Uh... Nothing...?" Death said.

"Death-san, what is Eve going to do to me..?" Tensho. Death shrugged. Eve winked at Tensho with a goofy smile.

Edan snickered. "Have you ever walked in on anyone that was changing?" Edan asked.

"Yep. I walked in the bathroom, and found my two older twin sisters, Oppri and Orial, changing."

"I wonder if they are hot..." Edan said quietly.

"Well see for yourself." He showed Edan a picture of twins with blond hair, one with purple eyes the other with green/blue eyes. Both have wide hips and gigantic chests. "And yes, we are related. And no, I don't like them in any way that is not sibling."

"Hot...I wanna play with those boobs." Edan drooled.

"Hmm..." He showed the picture to every guy in the room.

"He he...big..." Elsword said quietly. Chung's eyes were open wide. Raven's jaw dropped.

"I'd love to suck those~." Kiyomaru said.

"Why'd you do that Tensho?" Kiyo said.

"I was curious about the reaction..." He goofy smiled.

Kiyo glared at Elsword, Edan, and Kiyomaru. "Leave his sisters alone..." He said quietly.

"Does anyone ever stalk you?" Megumi asked.

"Actually I'm fine with the guys bothering my sisters, and unfortunately yes people do stalk me..." He looked around the room.

"Do you know who it is?" She asked again.

"Oh no one in particular..." He coughed twice. "Demons and pedo bears ." He coughed twice again.

Kiyomaru grinned widely. "Favorite breast size~?" He asked.

"What is a breast...?" Tensho asked.

"Um... uh... I-it's a... Er..." Death blushed.

"You don't know~?" Kiyomaru said in a weirs voice.

"No, I know what chemistry is... Does that count...?"

"IT'S THESE THINGS!" He grabbed Rena's boobs and played with them. He had stars in his eyes.

"P-P-P-P-PERVERT!" Her face was as red as a tomato and she kicked him in his nuts. Kiyomaru fell to the ground and twitched in pain.

"You won't do that to girls will you Tensho~?" She asked while she raised her bow and aimed at his face.

Tensho blinked and says with straight face. "Why in god's name would I do that? That is a sin, and a bad one at that."

"GOOD BOY!" Rena widely smiled at him.

"Someone...help...me..." Kiyomaru said while being injured.

"HUSH YOU!" She stomped him to the ground.

"What's it like being you~?" Megumi asked.

"Well... It's lonely, all of my family is in heaven and is forbidden to talk to me. But that's before Oppri, Orial, and Angel found me! Now I live with my friends and everything is happy! But then there is the fact I have a demonic side waiting to come out and plunge the world into darkness, misery, and chaos, but I try to ignore that. Also my male friends and step brothers try to teach me stuff that seems indecent or it confuses me, and the wrath of my female friends and step sisters... Besides that being me is randomly awesome."

"Ok then one last question. Do you know if you have any secret admires~." Kiyo asked him.

"Not sure, but Death says I get more and more." He winked at no one in particular.

"I swear..." Death hanged her head in shame.

"What wrong Death?" Kiyo asked.

"All my male OCs are players these days... It was Shi, then Kai, next is Akumu, now Tensho... Why...?"

"Um.. Death!" He pointed to the door that was being pounded on.

"I thought those twins were kidding... I DIDN'T THINK THEY WOULD ACTUALLY PICK US UP!" Death yelled.

"Death, I don't wanna die...! At least not in a car accident..." Tensho said quietly.

"C'mon guys! Let's go home! I'm driving!" Orial announced.

"Oh god she is the worst driver..." Death said quietly.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET OUT IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS I WILL KICK OPEN THIS DOOR!" Oppri yelled.

"NOT AGAIN ONEE-CHAN!" Tensho dragged Death with him.

"Er bye?" Kiyo's eyes were wide open. "And that was Tensho's interview everyone~. Goodnight~!" He stood up to bow and shut off the camera.

* * *

**Kiyo: Herro everyone. Did you enjoy it? Cause I have exciting news for you all. I'm not just doing one OC but TWO OCs next chapter in celebration for the 10th chapter. Have a good day everyone and may the force be with** **you!**


	11. Grind and Kai

**Kiyo: This is it! Here are the names of the two authors that I'm introducing for this chapter. You may not know them since they are both sorta new. Hope you like ze interview~! If you haven't already noticed, I'll be putting in the dragons from Elgang pets too~. One last thing, from now on, I shall ask one embarrasing question to the author. :3**

**Elsword: Can you just shut up and get to the interview already? -.-**

**Kiyo: Fine fine~. XD I'm not responsible if you readers explode from laughter.**

* * *

"WELCOME VICTIMS TO THE 11TH INTERVIEW!" Kiyo announced. "Since Blue and Kai are already here, may Helringo and his OC enter!"

"Who's Helringo?!" asked Blue and Kai in unison.

"Well~. He's a fanfiction member that will be starting on his story soon and I just got word that his OC's name is Grind." Kiyo said as they walked in.

"What I thought it was our time now!" complained Blue.

"Did you forget? Because he already had 10 chapters he writes a special one with 2 OC's and authors" explained Kai.

"Ahhhh, I totally forgot" said Blue.

"Nice to meet ya" Helringo said.

"Meet Blue and his OC Kai. Authors and OCs, shake hands with each other and let's get started~." Kiyo said. Both OCs and Authors shook hands with each other.

"So who's first?" Grind asked.

"YOU BOTH ARE!" Kiyo grinned widely. "This is going to be fun~."

"HAVE YOU EVER TOUCHED A BRA OR PANTIES?!" Elsword asked while screaming loudly.

"No, I am only 14 years old." Grind answered.

Blue sighed. "Another idiot and pervert."

"I-it was just a mistake..." said Kai while he was blushing a bit

"He was then slapped by her." Blue laughed.

"So who's bra or panties did you accidentally touch Kai?" Kiyo asked with interest.

"Well it was the one from Yu..." Kai began but was interrupted by Blue.

"Don't even answer that Kai! It is a SECRET!" Blue shouted. Megumi giggled loudly. "What's so funny Megumi?" asked Blue curiously.

"It's just funny how you shouted like that~. Who's the girl~?" Megumi asked.

"Well she is one of my four OC's and she is his childhood friend number one" answered Blue.

"Wow you didn't hide it?" asked Kai surprised.

Blue sighed. "Against the pervert Kiyo? It would eventually come out soon."

"Hey...I can always kick you out Blue." Kiyo glared at Blue.

"I'm sorry." said Blue while looking around.

"What's the matter?" Kiyo poked Blue.

"Just looking around for safety, well shall we continue?" Blue asked Kiyo.

"What could be dangerous around here...?" Kiyo said quietly.

"Well maybe one of my unknown OCs." answered Blue quietly.

"Why the hell would you ask that Elsword?" All the girls except Megumi asked in unison as they cracked their knuckles.

"Ehehehehehehe...I was curious?" He gulped loudly. All the girls glared at him except for Megumi who giggled loudly.

"Um, who's question is next?" Grind asked.

"Favorite skill?" Aisha asked.

"Well since I'm a simple delivery boy and only now basic martial arts it would be a sidestep followed with an elbow punch" Grind said.

"I would say Fire Zero or Phoenix Blade" Kai answered.

"Favorite season?" Raven asked.

"Hmm, summer cause I don't really like the cold." Grind answered.

"I love the Winter especially the white snow of the season" Answered Kai.

"Oh I know why, because of the name Yu-" Blue began but he was hit by an uppercut of Kai. "Ouch..."

"What do you hope to do in 10 years?" Rena asked.

"Be reunited with my parents" Grind said. He then whispered something in Rena's ear. "And maybe be together with Ara." Rena giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ara asked.

"Oh nothing~." Rena winked at both Grind and Ara.

"Hmm I want to become stronger and I hope I can help other people with my strenght while I travel around" answered Kai while thinking about his future.

"That's nice." Aisha smiled

"What do you fear most?" Chung asked.

"That maybe my demon side takes over and kills all my friends." Grind shivered.

"You have a demon side?" Kiyo asked.

"Kind of, I'm a half-demon." Grind said.

"Ah..." Kiyo said quietly.

"A demon side huh?" Ara asked with curiosity.

"Yea, my mother was a demon and my father a human and I think you can guess what happened." Grind said nervously.

"How interesting...? Love is weird these days..." Kiyo said quietly.

"Did you say something Kiyo?" Grind asked curiously

"Nope!" He avoided Grind's gaze.

"Yea right, then why are you avoiding me!?" Grind asked.

"No reason!" Kiyo said.

"That's obvious, women" Kai shivered in fear.

"Why do you fear women?" Kiyo asked.

"Just think about all the interviews with woman so far..." Kai said sorrowfully.

"And you call yourself a man?" Kiyo asked.

"Every person has their own fear, it's up to them how much they fear it. I don't care if you call me a man or not." Kai answered while eating a sandwich.

"Hungry already? We just ate something before the interview." Said Blue tilting is head. Ryuu then swiped his sandwich and ate it hungrily.

Kai glared at the dragon "Do that again and I won't be this nice to you!"

"Did you just threaten Ryuu?" Chung put his helmet on and grabbed his pistols.

"What's your favorite memory?" Eve asked.

"Maybe." Kai answered to Chung. He thought about Eve's question. "The celebration of when the war had ended."

"What war?" Eve asked curiously.

"I thought just one question per person Kiyo?" Blue asked trying to avoid the question.

"I'll allow it." Kiyo said.

"Damn it" Blue cursed. "Ok, then small spoiler."

"The war against the demons and also against the "normal" humans." Kai answered.

"Aw that's it...?" Eve said.

"What do you mean by that's it?" Kai asked not understanding her disappointment.

"Curiosity is a curse" Blue said.

"Cause I thought there was more..." Eve said quietly.

"Maybe I'll tell you more in a PM but, not in the interview." Blue answered.

"When I got my job as a messenger, cause I could travel the world and look for my real parents." Grind said before spacing out.

"You're adopted? Or did I get that wrong...?" Eve asked.

"Before I was a messanger I lived in an orphanage but then I got adopted by messanger Bob." Grind said showing a picture of a man in his 30's holding a delivery.

"Favorite drink?" Ara asked.

"My favorite drink .. tea especially ice tea peach." Kai answered.

"Hm... thats a hard one, I kinda like every carbonated drink but if I had to chose then it would be Cola." Grind answered before pulling a tiny bottle of Cola out of his bag and started drinking it in one go.

"COLA!" Kiyo tackled Grind. "Where is it?!" Kiyo looked at Grind with crazy eyes.

"Raven has it! He hid it in a secret compartment in his arm!" Grind lied and pointed at Raven. Kiyo walked over to Raven.

"HE'S LYING!" Raven said.

"No I'm not look here is the warranty of his secret fridge compartment." Grind pointed at a fake, hand-drawn warranty note.

"Now I'm getting suspicious." Kiyo said.

"It's real look!" Grind quickly wrote 'REAL' on the fake note and gave it to Kiyo.

"If I don't fucking get a cola RIGHT NOW, I'll release my squirrel army on everyone!" Kiyo threatened and crumbled up the note with his hand.

"Not the squirrels!" Kiyomaru said while sweatdropping. A squirrel with a kunai in its hand landed on Kiyomaru's shoulder.

"I'm all out of cola!" Grind quickly searched for a place to hide but didn't find one.

"Uhm Kiyo before you kill us all can't you just use your author power to summon some cola?" Grind tried to negotiate.

"Fine. Squirrels go steal a cola."

"Yes sir!" 5 squirrels worked together to open the door and out they went to get it.

"Phew at least kiyo won't kill us now." Grind whispered relieved. Chloe came crashing through the roof.

"HEYO! Chloe has arrived~." She sat in a chair next to Kiyo.

"Oh hey Chloe. So you decided to join huh?" Kiyo asked. She nodded.

"Yep, now here's my question. If you could be any girl in this room besides me, who would you be~?" Chloe asked with a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't want to be any of you girls" Kai answered.

"CHOOSE!" Kiyo looked at Kai with crazy eyes.

"Hmm then Ara, a spear as a weapon is better than the other ones." Kai answered.

"Why do you ask?" Grind asked and started blushing.

"Just curious~." Chloe snickered.

"Hm I would be... Ara or Rena just to feel how it's like to walk with extra weight." Grind snickered.

"PERVERT!" Rena and Ara shot daggers at Grind with their eyes.

"What I'm only 14 It's normal that I question such things!" Grind countered while blushing even more. Rena and Ara glared at him. "I think they wanna kill me." Grind whispered in Kiyo's ear.

"That tickles!" Kiyo giggled. Suddenly some of Grind's hair fell in front of his face as a spear and an arrow stuck themselves into the wall.

"I told you they want to kill me!" Grind quickly ducked behind Kiyo.

"No killing until after the interview thank you." He summoned two squirrels. One sat on Rena's shoulder and the other sat on Ara's shoulder with both squirrels pointing a kunai to their necks. "You're safe...for now."

"Phew thanks Kiyo." Grind said relieved.

"Ok onto the Epic NPCs now." Kiyo said.

"What's the most random thing that you've ever seen?" Valak asked.

"Well when I was on my way to Bethma I saw this guy running into a wall cause he tried to stick to it." Grind laughed.

"What the hell?" Valak said. "Strange people these days..."

"Yea I know." Grind looked over at Elsword.

"What? I'm not strange!" Elsword yelled out.

"Then explain why do you pretend to be a phoru every night." Grind showed everyone a video of Elsword being dressed as a phoru and running around like a little kid.

"Uh..." He started to sweat drop.

"You can't deny it Els, I have video proof." Grind said amused.

"FINE! IT'S TRUE! I DO DO IT AT NIGHT JUST CAUSE IT'S FUN!" Elsword admitted and went to the emo corner.

"Well he won't bother us anymore." Grind said enthusiasticly.

"Well in the last sleepover, the girls let Raven wear a pink dress and applied make-up. Good thing me and Elsword could ran away. But we have photos wanna see?" Kai showed the pictures.

"Me, Chung and Raven were the dolls of the girls..." Blue said sorrowful.

Kiyo laughed so hard. "C-C-C-C-CAN'T BREATHE!" He yelled out.

"Don't laugh! It was horrible!" Blue complained.

"I have copies of these., you can buy them if you want to. Well who doesn't want those funny photos?" Kai smirked for a bit.

"How much?" Kiyo asked with interest.

"The photos are really unique and popular, 10 bucks for each photo" Kai answered.

"I WANT THEM ALL!" He summoned squirrels to give Kai 1,000 dollars.

"Why do you summon squirrels?!" Blue asked with wide eyes.

"Nice. Thanks for the money." Kai takes the money and gives Kiyo the photos.

"Because I the squirrel god. Problem?" A squirrel landed on Blue's shoulder and it pointed a kunai to his neck.

"You even trained them?!" Blue asked pointing at the squirrel on his shoulder.

"It's easier with acorns." Kiyo goofy smiled.

"Kiyo could you tell your little friend to put away its Kunai?" Blue asked. Kiyo nodded at the squirrel and it put the kunai down.

"Happy?"

Blue sighed. "You know, you have something which makes me wanna choke you."The squirrel puts kunai against Blue's neck.

"Now what did you say to Lord Kiyo?" The squirrel asked.

"Just my opinion." Blue answered.

"Has a girl tried to seduce you~?" Edan snickered.

"What means seduce?" Blue asked curiosly.

"You need not know Blue. Yes for example when Kiyo used Love Dust on girls and they attacked me." Kai answered while glaring at Kiyo.

"YOU ENJOYED IT!" Kiyo goofy smiled.

"I did not enjoy it." Kai answered.

"Liar~." Kiyo said teasingly.

"I'm not lying." He said with a serious face.

"Yes, there was this girl and I had to deliver a package to her like every day and every time she tried to pull me into a kiss." Grind shivered. Knocking on the door was heard.

"Who could that be?" Kiyo walked up to the door and opened it. "May I help you?" He asked the girl.

"Is Grind here~?! I heard he was here today~." The girl said.

"No Grind just left!" Grind shouted.

"HE'S RIGHT THERE!" Rena and Ara pointed at him.

"Kiyo, close the door quick!" Grind stepped on Kiyo's toe causing him to hold his foot in the air.

"OW!" Kiyo yelled.

"Grind~!" She glomped him.

"Get her off me!" Grind screamed. She starts kissing him all over his face.

"Angelica, let me go! I'm not your boyfriend." Grind cried out.

"Yes you are~." She said in a sweet voice.

"Someone help me!" Grind flailed his arms trying to escape the pink-haired girl. Aisha sighed and pulled him away. Raven threw her outside and locked the door. "Thanks for saving me guys." Grind cleaned his face from all the kissmarks.

"I took nice pics with my phone~." Kiyo said.

"No! Remove them right now!" Grind tried to grab Kiyo's phone.

Kiyo snapped his fingers and another squirrel sat on Grind's shoulder with a kunai pointed at his neck. "Now be a good boy~."

"I'm too young to die." Grind cried.

"What type of book do you read?" Noah asked.

"If I read a book which I almost never do it would be adventure or fantasy." Grind answered.

"I don't really have one. I like all of my well-written books. I would then say Eragon." Kai answered.

"I LOVE THAT BOOK!" Kiyo yelled.

"You don't have to yell we're not deaf." Grind covered his ears.

"Just making sure you heard me~." Kiyo goofy smiled.

"If you keep yelling like that everyone will turn deaf and nobody will hear you." Grind glared at Kiyo.

"Do you wanna die~?" Kiyo asked.

"Uhm no..." Grind said nervously.

"Be a good boy then~."

"What's the scariest thing that you've ever seen?" Speka asked.

"Rena when she's angry." Kai looked at Rena. Rena grinned at him.

"Me and my friend where walking past an old burned house, and the door was open. We kept on walking and suddenly the door closes behind us. We look and see the closed door and suddenly it opens again, and there stood a chair which wasn't there before and the opposite of the house stood a bunch of cows and they all backed away from the house when the door opened again." Grind said in one breath.

"Sweetest thing you've ever tasted?" Amelia asked.

"I don't eat much sweet things so it would be Cake." Kai answered.

"Cake sounds good right now." Kiyo ordered the squirrels to bake him a cake.

"Donuts, all kinds of donuts." Grind started drooling.

"Er...You're drooling." Ara pointed out.

"Sorry I was just thinking about donuts." Grind whiped away the saliva with his sleeve.

Ara giggled at him. "Silly Grind~."

"Hehe, I guess you're right, I'm silly. Also sorry about what happend earlier, are you not gonna try and kill me now?" Grind blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nope. I'm not mad at you since Rena has bigger ones~." Ara giggled.

"HEY!" Rena blushed and covered her chest with arms.

"Haha good one Ara!" Grind gave Ara a high-five. Ara suddenly grabbed his arm and flung him against the wall.

"I was kidding about being mad~." Ara high-fived Rena. They giggled with each other.

"Someone get a medic I think I broke something." Grind slowly tried to stand up but failed. Kiyo tried to hold back in his laughter. "This isn't funny I think I broke my butt!" Grind tried to stand again and suceeded.

"You all right?" Eve scanned him.

"Of course not!" Grind said painfully.

Eve glared at him. "Please don't yell or I'll have to slap you till you pass out. Here take this." Eve handed him a complete recovery potion.

"Thanks Eve, I won't yell at you anymore." Grind took the potion and drank it.

"Ok now let's let Lime ask now." Kiyo said.

"Favorite smell?" Lime asked.

"Smell? I guess the smell of well cooked food?" Kai guessed uncertain of the question

"Hmm... my favorite smell would be sweet honey like...". Grind went closer to Lime to whisper something in her ear. "Its because Ara smells like that." Grind said quietly Lime giggled.

"What's your greatest acheivement?" Penensio asked.

"Winning or more surviving the first and second grand war" Kai answered.

"Well he almost died" Blue commented.

"Impressive." Kiyo said.

"Become the youngest messenger of the E.M.S" Grind answered.

" E.M.S. ?" Kiyo asked.

"Elrios Mail Service." Grind answered.

"Ah~."

"Mightiest thing you've ever slayed?" Lowe asked.

"Uhm... a lizardman." Grind answered feeling ashamed. Everyone tried to hold back in their laughter.

"A Demon you only need to see him and will feel the pressure caused by his power" Kai said.

"He killed that monster alone while the others were almost dying from one attack" Blue looked at Kai. "Now he's the monster." Blue sighed and got then kicked by Kai. "Ouch!" Kiyo snickered at him.

"Favorite color?" Apple asked.

"Red because uhm.. I dont know I just like it." Grind answer while still blushing from embarrasment.

"You blush too much." Eve said.

"Blue" Kai answered.

"What is it?" Blue asked.

"She asked for my favourite color, I didn't call your name" Kai did a face palm.

"Come on, I'm not that stupid to deserve a face palm." Blue complained

"Most awkwardest moment?" Proto asked.

"There was one strong enemy who wanted to show me his power... and he was so strong that his clothes torn, so he was entirely naked." Kai sighed. Everyone started to laugh loudly.

"Not paying attention and running into a woman's afterwards trying to explain it to the guards." Grind answered.

Kiyo snickered loudly. "How did it feel~?"

"Uhm pretty soft I guess." Grind answered.

"You ever wanted to touch a woman's breasts~?" Kiyomaru asked with a grin on his face.

"HEY!" All the girls stared at Kiyomaru with a murderous aura.

"No!" Kai answered.

"He's lying, he likes sleeping with his head on them." Blue said and got kicked again. "Ow, stop it." Blue complained. All the guys snickered and all the girls looked at Kai with disgust.

"NOT IN A PERVERTED WAY!" Kai sighed.

"No! Just because I accidently ran into a womans' cleavage doesn't mean I want to touch them!" Grind answered a bit angry.

"Bullshit." Kiyomaru countered.

"I can prove it!" Grind said with confidence.

"Please do~." Kiyomaru said feeling amused.

"Alright Eve you scan for lies to prove that I don't want to touch woman's breasts."

Eve scanned him for a minute. "Yep he doesn't want to." Suddenly the door fell open.

"I've returned for you my dear Grind~." Said Angelica as she stood in the middle of the doorway.

"Uhm hi Angelica why are you back?" Grind asked nervously.

"TO KISS YOU!" Angelica glomped him. She started kissing his face all over.

"Not again! Get of me Angelica!" Grind struggled and broke free of her grasp.

"For the last time Angelica, I don't want to be your boyfriend!" Grind cleaned his face... again.

"Can I least hug your arm for now?" She stared at him.

"Fine but be quiet and make sure my hand still gets blood." Grind gave his am to Angelica. Angelica squealed and hugged his arm.

"Would you say that you have an interesting life?" Megumi asked.

"Yea kinda, travelling around Elrios delivering packages is pretty interesting. And of course travelling with the Elgang." Grind answered.

"I travel through the world, fight against my enemies and have pretty much fun with my friends, so I would say yes." Kai answered.

"That's nice." Megumi smiled at him.

"Are you sure you not perverted Kai~?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm sure!" Kai answered.

"Yeah 80% sure." Blue commented.

"I'm gonna roast you." Kai said to Blue.

Blue sweat dropped. "No thanks buddy."

"BONUS ROUND!" Kiyo yelled out and pointed at Helringo. "Final question and both of you authors get it. You're first Helringo~."

"Alright what's the question?" Hel asked.

"Is there a girl that you like~?" Kiyo asked.

"Although there are many girls at my school, say about 75% of the school, there isn't one I like like." Helringo answered. Kiyo threw a kunai at his face.

"LIAR!" He shouted as he threw it.

"Awesome author powers engage!" Hel created a protective shield.

"...Ok fine you don't.." Kiyo said defeatedly.

"Hurray for author powers!" Hel cheered.

"Are there any girls that you like Blue~?" Kiyo asked him.

"The girl I like the most here would be Konjiki no Yami." Blue threw a bucket at Kiyo.

Kiyo dodged it but it barely missed. "Really~?"

"Y-Yeah." Blue looked away while blushing a bit.

"Want a cake on the way back home?" A squirrel brought a cake to Helringo.

"Is it poisoned or does it have explosives in it?" Hel asked suspiciously.

"Oh I just wanted to give it to you cause I felt bad for Grind! Hope you enjoy it." The squirrels gave Helringo the cake. "Thanks for playing Helringo, Grind, Angelica, Blue, and Kai!" Kiyo pushed a button and made their chairs fly through the roof. "BYE~!" He waved at them. "DON'T WORRY! THEY HAVE PARACHUTES IN THE BACK!" Kiyo shouted through the hole.

"They better have!" The trio shouted. The chairs automatically float in the air as parachutes came out. Kiyo gave them a thumbs-up.

"What the -" Blue shouted before hitting the roof making a big hole there.

"That Kiyo..." Kai said and punched the roof as he went through the roof so the whole roof fell apart. Kiyo teleported away before the roof could collapse on him. Everyone else in the house got crushed under the roof.

"They were interesting people all right. Now to search for Sera to tell her that I love her dearly." Kiyo ran away from the broken house.

* * *

**Kiyo: OH FUCK YEAH! I** **FINALLY UPDATED!**

**Everyone: FINALLY KIYO! **

**Kiyo: DX SHUSH! I could've done it faster but...there have been times when I was feeling down.**

**Everyone: Oh...*feeling bad***

**Elsword: Ah no sweat! *pats Kiyo on the back* This is the longest chapter ever. **

**Kiyo: IKR?! I wonder if people will die from laughter after reading this. X3**

**Elgang: Maybe...**

**Kiyomaru: I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR CLEANING UP BODY PARTS!**

**Kiyo: Eh whatever. Oh by the way. I have put up a poll on my profile saying to vote for the next author and their OC to be in the next chapter. There has to be at least 10 votes for the winner to be declared. CYA ALL NEXT TIME~! OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERA!**

**Eve: Her birthday was yesterday. -.-**

**Kiyo: So? I wanted to say it again today! ^_^**

**Eve: *sighs***

**Kiyo: X3 Laterz everyone~! **

**~Connection lost~**


	12. Roxie

**Kiyo: Sorry about taking such a long time updating this...**

**Elgirls: That's ok~! You updated other stories as well. ^_^**

**Kiyo: :3 *pets the Elgirls***

**Elgirls: *blushing***

**Kiyo: Don't blame me if you get scared of reading this interview!**

**Elgang: Why?**

**Kiyo: Cause it's Chi's OC :3**

**Elsword: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

"And introducing Roxie~!" Kiyo pointed at the door and waited for her to arrive. Roxie yawned and stumbled through the door rubbing her eyes.

"Dude..not so loud, I've got a headache." She yawned again.

Roxie plopped down on the floor and folded her arms.

"So, why am I here again?"

"For your interview!" Elsword grinned as he was thinking of his question.

"O...kay. Chi lied to me then." Roxie scowled and looked at the El Gang. "Fire away, but if you're too loud, I'll put a bullet in your skull."

"No violence please until after the interview.." Kiyo said silently.

"So what's your favorite thing to do?" Aisha asked.

Roxie stuck her tongue out at Kiyo before turning to Aisha.

"Well, building things, mostly. It is pretty fun to screw around with Raven every now and then," She added with a smirk. "But when I'm not sleeping or talking with MRH, I spar with Chibella. It sucks being pretty slow when I carry all that mechanical stuff. I AM faster than Chung though." She glanced at Chung.

"Oh cool!" Aisha smiled.

Roxie stood up and flopped back on the couch, looking lazily at Kiyo.

"What's next, Kiyo my boy?"

"Why you staring at me?" Kiyo asked.

"Have you ever regretted something in the past?" Eve asked.

Roxie shook her head at Kiyo befoer turning to Eve and pursing her lips and nodding.

"Y-yeah. I remember I stole all the food from a lady's basket in Skaia. She chased after me for a while, but I got away. I remember her crying when she gave up and walked away. So, curious, I followed her. Turns out that food was for her sick husband and her two children..." Roxie trailed off and she rubbed her eye before continuing, "I just listened to her tell the others that I stole her basket when some of the Tyrant's men came in and put the husband 'out of his misery' in front of everyone. Just because he was sick." She growled out the last part before scratching her head and saying, "Next?"

"Thongs or panties? What do you wear?" Elsword snickered as he asked.

"Dude must you ask that? She gonna murder you..." Chung said silently.

"I wear your skin, after it's been dried in the sun on barbed wire." Roxie grinned.

"Ok that's worse than death I think..." Chung backed away from Roxie.

"Just answer." Elsword sounding desperate.

"I did..." Roxie said with a shrug. Then she grinned and stuck her tongue out at Elsword. "You probably snoop through the girls' drawers anyway.."

"Eh what? You dun really do that eh?" Elsword was confused.

"You snoop through the girl drawers when we're sleeping, I bet. Maybe I should install cameras." Roxie raised an eyebrow. "Want me to?"

"No I don't!" Elsword stomped in rage. Green-colored panties fell down from his pocket..."Oh shi.t..."

"ELSWORD!" Rena kicked him in the privates.

"That..was worth it!" He fell downn and twitched in pain. Rena grabbed her panties and stuffed it in her pocket.

Roxie grinned. "Called it. I totally freakin' called it. Nice one Rena!" Roxie raised her hand for a high-five from Rena with a smirk on her lips.

Rena high fived her. "Just doing my job Roxie."

"Damn Straight~! So! Next question?" Roxie asked, looking around the room.

Raven looked down at Elsword with dissapointment. "Idiot knight." He turned to look at Roxie. "Who do you hate most in this world?" He asked.

Roxie paused and hummed while she thought about it. "I guess I'd have to say...myself, in a way. Well, when I was a scumbag little dirtwad in Skaia." She chuckled.

Ah..." Raven rubbed her head. "Don't say that.."

Roxie shrugged. "Eh, it's true in a way. I was a sick little brat. And in a way I still am." She shook her head with a gave her a blinked for a bit before letting out a sigh. "Gramps, don't make me call the Pedo Police."

He let go. "For a hug? Geez...last time I try to be nice." Raven walked out of the room.

Roxie grinned when Raven left the room. "And that is how I annoy him."

"..." Everyone was silent but Roxie.

Roxie shrugged again and let out a loud yawn. "Next question~?"

"If you were trapped on an island and had no way of escaping, who would you rather be stuck with? A lesbian or a perverted man?" Chung asked.

Roxie crossed her arms and stared at Chung for a bit before saying, "Lesbian."

Kiyo was drinking a pepsi before doing a spit take. "SERIOUSLY?!"

Roxie shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. I'll establish that I'm not interested. Simple as that. Try anything, and bullet riiight here." Roxie pointed to her forehead.

"Um...ok then." Kiyo said silently.

"Favorite flower?" Rena asked.

"Violet. Reminds me of my Mom." Roxie said with a grin.

"And why so?" Kiyo asked while cleaning himself up with a napkin.

"That was her name. I got my eyes from her. Blue hair was from my Dad. Never saw him though. Mom passed away about four years after I was born, so I taught myself how to steal, fix stuff, etc." Roxie replied.

"Such a sad life..." Kiyo found himself staring at the floor.

"Still...worth it!" Elsword said loudly.

"Well, that's what happens when you grow up in the slums of Skaia. Surronded by Nasods and near starved people that can't sleep because they're so freakin' hungry-it's insane." Roxie grimanced, ignoring Elsword. Rena gave her a hug. Roxie stiffened in response. "I seem to be getting a lot of hugs.." Everyone shared a good laugh.

"Sorry~." Rena backflipped away her skirt flipped up for a bit revealing her panties for a bit. Most of the guys except for Kiyo started to nosebleed. Roxie shook her head.

"Naughty boys and your dirty minds." Roxie sighed.

"I know right?" Kiyo rolled his eyes.

Roxie grinned and laughed. "Any more questions, or is that it?"

"Do you not SEE the rest of us?!" Chloe shouted in anger and pointed to herself and the NPCs.

"Then there is us too~." Kiyomaru pointed to himself, Megumi, and Satoshi.

Roxie laughed. "Sorry, my headache kinda blurs my vision a bit."

"What's your biggest fear?" Lowe asked.

Roxie's tongue darted out to wet her lips before she said, "Dying without meaning. I wouldn't mind dying in general, but if my death meant absolutely nothing to people, I would probably be scared of that. Not being remembered by my friends and whatever family I have left, that's what scares me."

"Biggest thing you've slayed." Penensio asked.

Roxie had a sadistic grin on her face. "Well, if we're talking numbers, then a huge number of demons, and that bitch of a Tyrant's men thousands of times. But in terms of size..I'd have to say the biggest thing was that Dark Nephilhim thing." Roxie adjusted her goggles and tapped her shoes together.

"Holy mother.." Chung's jaw dropped and hit the floor.

Roxie laughed. "We all fought it, you of all people should remember, since it tried to eat you..multiple times."

"Oh yeah! I had steak sauce spilt on me." Chung said quietly.

"Favorite time of day?" Lime grinned yet again. "Night. That's when I was able to gather food without being caught. That, and I love the darkness. I can't see them, they can't see me."

"You must live an interesting life then..." Kiyo said while eating a twinkie.

"What kind of person do you want to be in the future?" Amelia asked.

Roxie pursed her lips together and hummed, thinking hard about her answer. "Well, I wanna be a mentor to someone, y'know, pass down my tech skills to someone else. Maybe they'll have some use for it down the road. Or they could meet the next El Gang."

"The next Elgang huh?" Chung said and soon he started thinking about the possibilities.

"Favorite food?" Noah asked.

Roxie grinned. "Anything with noodles~"

"That's it?" Noah asked.

""What's the cruelest thing you've ever done?" Specka asked.

Roxie shrugged and said, "Hey, I'm not picky with food. I've eaten a looot of stuff that royals would barf at. Anyways, the cruelest thing eh?" Roxie hummed and bit her lip. Then she snapped her fingers and said, "Probably the time when I broke out of prison with Eve. When I got my hands on my weapons.." Another sadistic grin made its way onto Roxie's face. "I didn't know revenge could be so satisfying, let's say that."

"Oh my. In jail?" Specka giggled.

"May I ask the reason?" Kiyo asked.

Roxie nodded. "I got in trouble for screwing around with the Tyrant's men. They were threatening me, so I didn't hesitate to pull my guns out and started shooting, especially when I found out they were dragging you guys out of the wreckage of a ship. I only managed to get Elsword and his friends out, but I went into prison with Eve, that's how I met the Gang." Roxie gestured towards the El Gang.

"I remember that." Chung said.

"Who do you consider to be your rival?" Valak asked.

Roxie blinked and shrugged. "No one really. Chung and Eve are my rivals technology wise, but in combat, no one is my rival. I mean yeah, I argue with the Gang from time to time to have some fun, but nothing that ends up in someone chucking fireballs or swinging swords." Roxie stared at Elsword and Aisha while saying the last few words.

"What?" They said in unison.

"You know what," Roxie snickered.

"Eh?" Elsword and Aisha said in unison.

Roxie waved a hand in dismissal. "Nevermind..I don't want more fireballs being chucked at my face. I had enough of that this morning while we sparred."

"Ok then..." Aisha and Elsword said in unison.

"Have you done anything perverted? If so then what is it?" Edan asked.

Roxie covered her mouth and began to giggle uncontrollably at the memory. "..Hey Chung, remember that time Eve was reaaaally flirty with you?"

"H-huh? Wha?" He blushed slightly.

"I kiinda messed with her systems that day to get back at her for the food she made..." Roxie pursed her lips together and buried her face in a pillow to muffle her giggles.

"She made bad food?" Kiyo asked in interest.

"Eh, the breakfast made me barf, so..hehe..sorry Evey~"

Eve blushed madly and ran away.

"Oh I remember now." Chung said as he blushed madly.

Roxie grinned as another giggle escaped her mouth. "It WAS pretty interesting to see her pin you up against the wall and-"  
Rena tapped her head. "That's enough, Roxie.." Rena blushed at the memory.

"DAMMIT!" Kiyomaru stomped his foot in rage.

"So what's the best thing you made?" Apple asked.

Roxie smiled. "It was definitely MRH. I mean yeah, he's a bit of a nutjob and a nag, but he always pulls through for me."

"Don't just say initials dammit! NOT ALL OF US KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!" Kiyo whined.

Roxie huffed. "MRH. My Mechanical Rocket Helper. Yeesh, don'tcha read my bio?"

"...Ooops." Kiyo smiled sheepishly.

Roxie sighed and yawned again, stretching. "We almost done, Kiyo?" I'm a bit tired..

"What's your sign?" Chloe asked.

Roxie went silent. "..I don't really have a birthday. Didn't really keep track of when I was born, considering I'm an orphan, y'know?"

"I see..." Chloe said with a frown.

"Do you like to kill~?" Proto asked with a slight grin.

Roxie grinned. "Hell yeah I do. Took you this long to figure it out?"

"Hey don't judge anyone here Roxie." Kiyo frowned.

Roxie shrugged. "Fine fine.."

"Have you met Satoshi yet?" Kiyo asked.

"Hi there.." Sato held out a hand.

Roxie held up a hand. "Yo. I've heard of you, but I haven't spoken to ya. I'm Roxie."

Sato shook her hand. "So...Do you enjoy living as you are?" He asked.

Roxie nodded. "It's better than before, that's for sure."

"That's cool..Same here.." Sato said silently.

"Sorry about that. I guess he isn't used to people like us quite yet." Kiyo said.

Roxie nodded. "Ah, that's understandable."

"MY TURN~!" Kiyomaru shouted. "Do you have a crush~?" He snickered as he asked.

Roxie burst out laughing before falling off of her seat and landing with a thud on the floor. When she was done laughing, she said  
"N-no..of course not." Stifling giggles, she climbed back into her seat and sat back down.

"Are you sure you not lying just so you won't be embarrassed?" Kiyo asked.

Roxie snickered. "Do I look like the type to like anyone here?"

"Well we wouldn't know but still..." Kiyo said silently.

"So um...what's the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you?" Megumi asked.

"Hmm..probably the time I walked in on Ara." Roxie scowled and slapped a hand over her eyes.  
"Dear Lord I didn't need to see that..."

"Changing?" Megumi grinned. Roxie groaned and was thrown into a fit of giggles.

"So what was your favorite day ever?" Ara asked.

"The day I found my Nasod friend. He was a bit..odd, but he took care of me, I took care of him. That is..until he was ripped apart."

"Oh poor him.." Ara frowned.

"You had a nasod friend?" Kiyo asked.

Roxie stared at Kiyo with a blank expression."Bio, Kiyo. My Bio."

"Should I have to read your damn bio?" Kiyo asked with a growl.

Roxie shrugged. "It's in there, and I figured you might've read it. But whatever floats your boat, I guess." Roxie yawned again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDD THE LAST QUESTION!"

"Have you ever actually liked an enemy?" Elesis asked. Roxie squinted in thought.

"Hmm..no, not that I know of. They're all the same to me, really. I don't really..feel bad about killing anything. And if it's a human, the sick part of it is that if I forget they're human and fighting for their life too, it's easy." Roxie grimaced and sat up. "Well, that was the last one, right? If so.." She yawned again. "I'm hitting the hay."

"And there goes Roxie everyone." Kiyo said. Sakura blossoms rained down on Roxie as she left.

"She was interesting." Satoshi said with a small smile.

* * *

**Kiyo: QQ I'm sorry for not updating this for a while. Don't kill me! :'D**

**Eve: Pretty sure they won't. You have to be alive for them to read your stories. -.-**

**Kiyo: True...Well BYE~!**


	13. Corde

**Kiyo: Asian's OC interview for Corde now~.**

**Elsword: Oooh Asian's OC?**

**Kiyo: Well to be exact it's The Cynical Asian's OC :3**

**Eve: Heh**

**Kiyo: I apologize for not updating for a long time...**

* * *

"And now we introduce Asian's OC!" Kiyo pointed at the door.

"Uh... Hi." Corde entered through the door.

"Welcome. Please introduce yourself." Kiyo closed the door behind the person. "Please sit." Kiyo beckoned. Taking a seat, Corde smiled to the best of his ability in the hopes of hiding his discomfort.

"Thanks." He said.

"Who are you?" Elsword asked while tilting his head.

"That's Corde I believe." Kiyo answered.

"Ah~. Now let's do this!" Elsword said with a grin.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Amelia asked.

"Hey why her first?!" Elsword whined.

"Let us go for once instead of the Elgang sheesh!" Amelia glared at the red head.

"Yeah let the epic NPCs go first for once." Kiyo nodded in agreement.

"Fine..." Elsword grumbled.

"Well.." Corde said with a huff. "I guess parkour is one thing. Having the ability to create wormholes makes things a lot more interesting, you could say."

"Interesting like how...?" Amelia asked more wanting to know more.

"Hmm... Well my momentum carries through every wormhole so..." Corde looked up thoughtfully. "I'll just say that jumping off of really high rooftops is crazy."

"Why would you..." She stared at him with questioning eyes.

"I, uh, think I'll just leave that to your imagination... Maybe?" Corde smiled sheepishly. Somewhere in the audience Asian can be heard loudly facepalming.

"...No comment." That was all she could say.

"Favorite type of nature?" Lime asked.

"Be more specific Lime." Kiyo sighed.

"Trees, flowers, and other types of plants."She answered.

"Hmm... Probably trees."

"Anything specific?" Lime asked once more.

"Well, tall trees are probably the best. But that's just because I can use them for climbing and stuff."

"Ah that's nice." Lime smiled.

"I used to climb trees myself as a child." Kiyo started thinking about his past.

"Got a crush on anyone~?" Proto winked at Corde.

Corde's face slowly heated up from the question. "Er... Do I have to say it out loud?"

Proto sighed and walked closer to him. "Just me then." Proto put a finger on his forehead. "So that's who you like~." Proto winked at Corde. "I can see what's in your mind." Proto giggled as she looked at Rena.

"What Proto?" The Night Watcher scratched the top of her head.

"I wasn't asking you Corde." Rena sighed. Proto giggled slightly.

"What do you see yourself doing in 15 years?" Apple asked.

"Um... Er... Um... 15 years from now?" Corde tried his best to regain his composure. "Well... Probably as the sheriff of Bethma. I mean, someone's gotta take Stella's place when she's an old lady." Deep down inside Corde felt that he just signed his death wish.

A knock was heard on the door.

"I got it!" Chung ran towards the door and opened it to find Stella.

"WHERE IS HE?!" She yelled in rage.

"Er...he's not here?" Chung sensed Corde being afraid and attempted to lie.

"LIES! I saw him on T.V not long ago!"

Chung sweatdropped.

Megumi whispered in Kiyomaru's ear. "Maybe you should." The masked ninja nodded. He started weaving signs with his hands and turned into Corde.

"Here I am~! Try to catch me!" The fake Corde jumped out the window and started running for his life.

"CORDE!" Stella chased after "Corde" in pursuit.

"You can come out now. She's gone." Chung reassured. Corde peeked out from behind the couch and looked around everywhere just to be sure before climbing out.

"... Thanks."

"Are you done being a chicken?" Elsword snickered.

With a frown, Corde opened a wormhole and threw his fist through it. The other end of the wormhole led straight for Elsword's... Well you know.

"MOTHER F*****!" Elsword fell to the ground and twitched in pain.

"That's what you get for being an idiot." Raven said with a grin. Everyone laughed loudly.

Lowe tried to stop laughing but couldn't. He waited until everyone else did and he finally stopped. "Have you ever had a sparring partner?" He asked.

"Well, I did travel with Elsword and the others for some time. Had a hand at swordfighting with him, Raven and Rena."

"But you'd always lose to Rena." Raven cut in.

"Yes why is that~?" Kiyo asked.

"W-well... I-" Before Corde could continue Elsword interuppted, saying.

"Probably her boobs."

Saying that earned him a punch or two from Corde, Rena, Aisha, and Elsa. "Come on! It was a joke!" He said in defense. He got more punches in the face from Corde, Rena, Aisha, and Elsa.

"So what's your most embarrassing memory?" Penensio asked.

"Most embarassing memory...? I wouldn't know if it's more embarassing for me or for Elsword, but I accidentally-" Elsword rushed up to Corde and slapped his palm over his mouth.

"Corde! You said you wouldn't tell!" Elsword whispered loudly into Corde's ear.

With a loud smack, Aisha's staff connected with Elsword's head. "We want to hear so let him speak!" Corde stuck his tonuge out at Elsword as the poor redhead was dragged back to his seat.

"While I traveled with the Elgang, Elsword and I accidentally bumped into each other while running down a hall from opposite ends- Well it was more like he tripped over his own sword, but he ended up falling on top of me and..." Corde made a kissing motion with his hands.

"I am ashamed of myself..." Elsword had a dark aura surrounding him.

"..." Nobody could say anything to that.

"Moving on..." Kiyo said after the silence lasted for 5 minutes.

"Have you ever had a memorable battle? One that you'll never forget?" Valak asked.

"Memorable battle... Memorable battle... The time where I- Oh wait... I never won against Rena... Nevermind..." Corde hung his head in shame.

"You ok?" Rena placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah..." Corde did his best to resist his urge to hug Rena and cry into her shoulder. Rena gave him a hug. All the girls got the giggles while the guys whistled.

"Just lemme know if you need something ok Corde?" Rena smiled at him. Corde nodded with a weak smile.

"Ok love birds let's get back to the interview." Raven grinned.

"Do you have any admirers?" Edan asked.

"Hmm... Not that I know of..." Corde answered.

"You sure~?" Edan grinned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Mmk." He nodded with bored eyes.

"How would you describe yourself in 5 words?" Noah asked.

"Five words... How am I supposed to do that without sounding narcisisstic?" Corde asked back.

"Honest, humble, hard-working, intelligent and cunning..."

"Nice." Noah smiled.

"Baddest thing you've ever done~?" Specka asked.

"Accidentally cutting most of Elsword's hair off. But I don't regret it."

"Accidentally?" She asked curiously.

"... We had an argument because Rena was making dinner again and there were only veggies."

"And?" She asked wanting to know even more.

"Chop chop." He simply said.

"So...wait huh?" She was a bit confused.

"Please...don't talk about it." Elsword shivered at the memory.

"You asked for it."

"Moving on..." Kiyo said quickly.

"Biggest fear?" Raven asked.

"BESIDES LOSING RENA?" Asian shouted from the audience, only to be shortly dragged out by security.

"W-what?" Rena said in surprise. Corde buried his face in his hands in embarassment. A few "Awws" sounded out from the audience. "That true Corde?" Rena looked at him. Corde said nothing but his answer was clear. His face being bright red and all. "Corde...I don't wanna lose you also." She glomped him. More "Awws" were heard from the audience.

"Ok clearly you two love each other. What's your biggest wish?" Eve asked.

"To make Rena happy~." Lost in the moment, Corde gave Rena a kiss on the cheek, making her blush a slight shade of pink.

"Corde..." Rena tried to hide her blush.

"Favorite place to go to in Elrios?" Chung asked.

"Hmm. I'd have to say Bethma. Besides the fact that I grew up there, I just like the desert. Not sure why." Corde shrugged.

"I see."

"Favorite season?" Aisha asked.

"Spring. Bethma's mountain flowers look the most beautiful that time of year."

"I'll agree with you about the flowers. Maybe I'll pick some next time." Aisha giggled.

"Now my question love. What's your idea of a perfect date~?" Rena grinned.

"You're asking this on purpose aren't you..."

"Maybe~." Rena giggled.

"Well, since it's you. It really depends the most on what you like the most. But something like a nice, peaceful walk together in a park would be ideal. I'd end the day with dinner under a beatiful, clear and starry night."

"That's sweet..." Rena smiled.

"You ever stare at Rena in a lewd way?" Ara asked.

Corde's face flushed a very bright tomato red. "In all honesty I would have said no, but you asking that..." Corde turned his head away from Rena to hide his face.

"DAMN ARA I WAS GOING TO ASK THAT!" Elsword raged. He got beaten by his sis.

"Bad Elsword!" Elsa slapped him across the face. "Is that how I do it Eve?" The red-headed female asked. Eve gave her a thumbs-up.

"Corde's lying..." Said a weakened Elsword as he was now on the ground.

"Corde you not lying right?" Rena's face turned red as she asked this.

"I... uh... uh... I..." Corde couldn't put a single sentence together.

"Tell the truth!" She demanded.

"NOT BEFORE NOW!" Corde screamed before immediately slapping his hands over his mouth. The air felt different around Rena as she gritted her teeth. Corde sunk back into his seat, and if you could looked close enough you could actually see the tears beading in the corners of his eyes. "You'll be facing punishment later." Rena bluntly said. "And my friends will join me." She said with an evil grin as she held an imaginary knife and cut her throat with it. Rena gave him a wink and returned to her seat.

"Ok so Corde has a death mark on him by his lover...What would you prefer? A job that you love or a job that earns you a lot of money?" Elesis asked.

"Probably a job I love, there's no point in doing something if you can't enjoy it."

"Nice."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've done while using your wormhole powers?" Megumi asked.

"That would have to be when I was still honing them. I accidentally opened a wormhole inside a wormhole... I don't remember clearly, but when I fell through it I think I ended up finding myself in the exact same place weeks later."

"Strange."

"I'm back! She was hard to lose.." The exhausted blue-haired ninja sat down at his seat. "What'd I miss?"

"Well Corde declared his love for Rena." Megumi replied.

"WHAT?! SHE'S MINE!" Kiyomaru stood up. Corde calmly placed his hand on his sword, ready in case of the need to fight.

"You two can fight after the interview." He whispered to a nearby squirrel. The squirrel nodded and whistled summoning other squirrels to surround Corde and Kiyomaru.

"Oh fine. May as well ask my question...Um...What's your dream job?" Kiyomaru asked.

"I don't really have a specific one in mind. I'd kind of a freelancer, going from job to job to earn some money. Most of my jobs are package delivery contracts though."

"Uh huh..."

"Guess I last huh?" The dark elf sighed.

"Yep." Chung replied.

"Well then. Who's the strongest person here in your opinion?" Chloe asked.

"I can't really say much given that I've only fought alongside most of you, and I've never met some of you at the same time. The only person I have complete fear of would probably be... Well I think you guys already know."

"Annnnnnnnnnd we're done~!" Kiyo announced. The door was kicked down. Angry breathing was heard as Stella walked in.

"I think you'd better run." Kiyo suggested.

"CORDE!" Stella raged as she saw him.

"Amelia, Lime. Shall we hunt for Corde~?" Rena grinned. Corde opened a wormhole and jumped through, running for his life.

"But..my question..." Elsword had a small tear in his eyes.

"Oh grow up. I'm pretty sure you were gonna ask something perverted."

"Maybe.." He said with a weak grin. Kiyo sighed and gave him a kick to the Infinity Sword's head and knocked him out while he was still on the ground.

"Now it's a wrap." Kiyo said to himself.

* * *

**Kiyo: Yay it's done! **

**Corde: HELP ME!**

**Stella, Rena, Amelia, and Lime: -chasing Corde on foot-**

**Kiyo: O.O Poor Corde..**


End file.
